Don't worry
by Maokshan
Summary: La vie fabuleuse d'un Jacob Black éffeminé et dévasté Yaoi {Edward/Jacob - OC/Jacob}
1. Chapter 1

Don't worry:

Jacob x Edward

Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer (qui fait n'importe quoi avec d'ailleurs)

Chapitre 1 - We are a stupid childs:

Pov Jacob:

Comme toujours, je m'étais réfugié dans mon antre. La lumière passait à peine à travers les volets rouges ternes et apparemment le chaton avait élu domicile sur mon torse. D'une main distraite je caressais son pelage ébène tandis que de l'autre je lisais un bouquin plus ou moins passionnant sur le meurtre d'un jeune homme par une femme jalouse. Le jeune homme en question était gay et elle l'avait noyé pour ça. Je trouvais ce bouquin de plus en plus pathétique au fur et à mesure que je dévorais les lignes. Au final, j'envoyais finalement le "roman" rejoindre mes caleçons et me couchais sur le côté, le chat toujours sur moi se mit à lécher ma joue. Il m'énervait un peu mais ma patience légendaire lui laissait la vie sauve. Bella me manquais un peu. Ça devait faire deux mois que je ne l'avait pas vue. Elle était partie avec son bellâtre faire un voyage en Italie à ce que m'avait dit Sam. C'est si beau la richesse... Un soupir m'échappa tandis que je passais une main hâlée dans mes cheveux bruns. C'est fou ce qu'ils avaient poussés en un an. Ils cachaient presque mon magnifique derrière. Mes yeux étaient devenus un peu plus grands et laissaient voir mes pupilles. J'étais un peu plus mate, un peu plus grands et un peu plus fins. Je n'étais plus Jacob Black le méprisable tas de muscles trop parfait que les filles rêvait de fourrer dans leurs lits.. Mon père désapprouvait ce look qui selon lui me donnait un air androgyne et selon ses mots que je ressemblais à un bar à queue. Je lui avait assuré que je n'étais pas gay en sortant avec une blonde passablement jolie, il m'avait foutu la paix à ce propos là.

Ma vie était tellement plate. Je fuyais cette éternelle monotonie grâce à la lecture. Imaginer, rêver, désirer. Le moyen de s'évader ne serait ce même un court instant avant d'aller m'entraîner. Seul encore une fois. Mes frères étaient tous partis voyager dans de lointaines contrées. À croire que j'étais le seul qui était trop pauvre ou trop préoccupé par son paternel pour voyager. Et je doute que quelqu'un veuilles bien m'emmener avec lui. Heureusement pour moi, Emmet avait accepté de s'entrainé avec moi une fois par semaine. Bien que la dernière fois, il avait tenté de me prendre contre un tronc d'arbre, Jasper était intervenu, m'avait consolé, bercé puis ramené chez moi. On était peu à peu devenu ami, on partageait presque tout. Ses problèmes avec sa famille, les miens avec mon père. Jasper était vraiment quelqu'un en qui j'avais confiance. Et ça me faisais du bien de pouvoir pleurer mon désespoir sur une épaule amicale.

Aujourd'hui n'échappait pas à la règle. J'avais rendez vous avec mon ami dans la clairière à deux kilomètres de nos domaines respectifs. C'était un endroit calme où poussait une herbe douce et fraîche. Jasper arrivait toujours quand j'étais dans l'herbe, essayant de m'endormir, il passait toujours une main dans mes cheveux et déposait un doux baiser sur mes paupières, c'était sa manière à lui de me dire bonjour. Je me sentais tellement aimé pendant ses moments là. Mais je le savait, Jasper n'était pas fait pour partager ma vie. Il n'était pas mon imprégné et ne le serait jamais. Mais peut être qu'un jour je pourrais lui donner un peu de mon cœur, même pour un court instant. Je serais capable de lui appartenir, même si je sais que quand mon regard aura pénétré celui de mon imprégné, plus jamais mon cœur ne pourra lui appartenir. Plus jamais.

- Jacob... Jacob... Tu pleure ?

- Hein ? Excuse moi Jasper... Je-je pensais à quelque chose de triste. Murmurais je en me relevant pour tomber dans ses bras froid, fermant doucement les yeux.

Il me serra dans ses bras, caressant mes longs cheveux noirs. C'était apaisant, doux, froid. Ses levres glacées se posèrent d'elles mêmes sur mon front, avec lui j'avais l'impression d'être une simple poupée de chiffon, me laissant manipulé par mon précieux propriétaire.

- Jacob ? Tu veux aller au cinéma avec moi demain soir ?

- Tu viendras me chercher ? Je veux pas aller chez toi... J'ai peur...

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'un coup, visiblement étonné par ma déclaration. Je crois que si je lui avait demandé de coucher avec moi, il aurait ouvert les yeux encore plus grand. Peut être seraient ils sorti de leur orbite. BEURK ! Je préfère ne pas y penser. Ce serait vraiment dégueu de voir ses deux globes oculaires pendouiller sous les trous qu'ils occupaient précédemment. Je secouais la tête et la reposais contre le torse de mon ami, fermant les yeux.

- Bien sur que je viendrais te chercher mon louveteau.

Nous discutâmes longtemps, très longtemps, jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. J'étais rentré, ôtant le slim rouge terne que j'avais mît pour aller le voir. Mon père me salua brièvement tandis que je montais à l'étage, sautait sur mon lit et me replongeais dans mes souvenirs de Bella. Je me souvenais de ce que m'avait dit son sois-disant petit ami. Cette phrase qu'il avait prononcé avec un semblant de tristesse dans la voix.

Flash Back -

- Jacob. J'ai besoin de toi. M'avait il calmement déclaré sur le rocher où nous étions assit.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux moustique ?

- Surveille Bella.

Ce n'était même pas une demande, c'était un ordre. Prononcé d'une voix calme et douce, mielleuse et autoritaire, sensuelle et manipulatrice. J'avais presque faillit lui sauter dessus tant il m'avait excité sur le coup.

- Je suis pas ton chien, sangsue. Trouves quelqu'un d'autre pour garder Isabella.

- Je te demande calmement de garder cette garce chez elle ! C'est trop compliqué pour toi sale clébard ?!

J'étais vraiment étonné sur le coup. Il venait tout bonnement de traitée Bella de garce. Sa fiancée, sa future épouse, sûrement la mère de ses enfants de garce. Je savais qu'Edward était un monstre sans cœur mais à ce point là. Jamais il n'avait été comme ça.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça d'elle ?

- C'est une garce ! Elle a appellé Carlisle pour lui dire que je l'avais frapper !

- Tu l'as fait Edward. J'étais là. Mais je sais que tu ne lui en veux pas au fond de toi. Tu n'as juste pas sur contrôler ta force. Ça arrive.

- Je dois avouer que t'as raison petit chiot. Mais j'aimerais tout de même que tu la garde. J'ai envie de partir un moment. Ça ne dureras pas longtemps, mais il le faut. Je dois réfléchir à ce que m'a dis Jasper et-et Rosalie.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont dit, pitoyable crétin ?

- "Ne laisse pas passée ta chance, tu t'en mordras les doigts."

- Oh.

Un long silence s'installa entre nous et comme si j'étais idiot. Je lui avait assuré que je veillerais sur sa chère et tendre durant son absence prolongée. Enfaite, ça ne me dérangeais pas de gardée la femme que je chérissais de tout mon cœur, mais je n'avais jamais eut envie de dire oui. Jamais. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'approchait pour caresser ma joue. Je ne comprenais pas très bien son geste mais me laissais faire, soupirant avant de faire demi tout et de partir. Loin de tout.

Reprenant ma forme de loup, je m'élançais vers la falaise, j'avais besoin de décompressé ou de pleurer. Je ne sais pas lequel des deux décrirait le mieux ce que j'éprouvais. Entre un sentiment d'inutilité et de dégoût. C'était si... si déroutant. Edward m'énervait. Je le détestait. Je haïssais son sourire, ses yeux, ses joues, ses cheveux, son torse si parfait, je détestais tout en lui. Je le haïssais.

Fin du Flash-Back -

La convalescence de Bella avait était tellement pénible. Je m'étais retenu de ne pas lui arracher la tête à coups de dents. Cette femme était exécrable quand on y repense, mais je l'aime. Et puis... Ils reviendraient sûrement bientôt. C'est obligé... Obligé...

J'enfouis ma tête dans mes bras et me mis à pleurer. Respirant difficilement l'odeur de mes draps qui sentait encore sa présence.

- Jacob ! Téléphone pour toi !

Je descendis, marchant jusqu'au petit appareil rouge, mon père me le tendis brusquement, visiblement très énervé. Le pauvre, ça devait vraiment être quelqu'un qu'il ne portait pas dans son cœur. Je me baissa doucement, déposant un petit baiser sur son front avant de répondre.

- Allo ?

- Jacob ! Viens vite ! J'ai envie de te revoir ! On est rentré avec Edward, lui aussi voudrait te voir.

- Ah... Désolé Bella. Je vais être très pris aujourd'hui et demain. Mais je passerais dans deux jours. À bientôt. Sur ce, je raccrochais, soupirant en regardant mon paternel qui semblait très satisfait de mon comportement.

- Je suis fier de toi Jacob.

- Merci papa. J'essayais de m'enfuir mais il ressera sa poigne sur mon poignet.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu as l'odeur de cette petite merde de Jasper Cullen qui sur toi ?

- Je... Euh... Il m'aide à m'entrainé comme les autres sont partis. Demain je vais au ciné avec lui. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

- Jacob Black ! Je t'interdis d'y aller avec cette répugnante sangsue ! Tu m'entends ?

- C'était pas une requête.

Il me lâcha et retourna maugréer au bord de la fenêtre. Je soupira et retourna du côté de ma chambre, prenant mon portable et commençant une agréable conversation avec mon seul ami. Il me rassurait et me consolait avec des mots doux, calme et amicaux. Jasper... Je mis fin à notre conversation et me déshabilla complètement, me cachant sous les couvertures pour dormir et oublier tous mes problèmes.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin. Mes yeux devenus rouges par les larmes que j'avais inconsciemment versé. Mon corps nu encore sous les draps, mon général au repos et mes cheveux, je me levais sensuellement et me rendais rapidement dans la salle de bain. Je me massais le bas du dos avant de passer sous la douche, l'eau chaude coulait dans mon dos, laissant de longues traînées naturelles. J'aurais aimé que quelqu'un me serre dans ce genre de moment là. Que je puisse moi aussi me serrer contre lui et pleurer un peu. Des visages défilaient devant mon visage, Bella, Jasper, Rosalie, Ma petite ami, Edward. Même Carlisle ! Je me sentais mal sur le coup, ma gorge devenant un peu sèche. Est ce que je venais d'imaginer mon pire ennemi me prendre dans ses bras et être bienveillant ? Non, je devais me tromper.

Je secouais présentement la tête, mes cheveux me collant à la peau. Le savon dans une main, l'autre appuyée contre le mur, je grognais en laissant couler le savon sur mon corps. J'aimerais bien monter un groupe, je pense qu'il aurait du succès si on trouve un bon chanteur et des musiciens. J'ai déjà Laurent qui fait de la basse, peut être que Rosalie acceptera de chanter ou même de faire de la batterie, et avec un peu de chance, Ïo acceptera de faire de la basse. Ouais, faut juste que je demande. Bien que je sais pertinemment que papa refuseras catégoriquement que je traîne avec des amis. J'ai déjà vu Jasper jouer du piano, peut être qu'au synthé il s'était bon ? Hm... A voir.

J'enroulais une serviette autour de ma taille avant de sortir, enfilant un slim vert qui s'accordait parfaitement avec la teinte mate de ma peau. Un t-shirt noir avec des inscription grise dessus et des écouteurs. Des vans noires aux pieds, une sucette dans la bouche, j'attendais Jasper qui me devait plus tarder. Enfin il arriva, me faisant signe de monter dans son 4x4 sous le regard haineux de mon paternel. Je soupirais et m'asseillais à côté de mon ami, souriant de toutes mes belles dents blanches. Il était gentil et roulait vite comme je le lui avait demandé. Ma tête trouva sa place sur son épaule et ma main s'emboîtent avec la sienne. Jasper s'arrêta devant chez lui, récupérant Rosalie, Edward et Bella. Cette dernière était tellement agitée, on aurait vraiment dit une sale putain de puce, je sentais même l'énervement de Rosalie. Jasper, agacé, l'emdormie rapidement tandis que nous soufflions tous.

- Hey blondie. Interpellais je Rosalie.

- Quoi brunette ?

- Te retiens pas la prochaine fois. Même si je l'aime, elle est chiante.

Edward restait indifférent, grognant de temps en temps en gardant Bella contre lui. Le calme régna jusqu'à la fin du trajet ce qui nous fit à tous le plus grand bien. Une fois arrivé au cinéma, Jasper lâcha ma main pour payer et prendre le pop corn pour moi. Je déposa un doux baiser à deux minimetres de sa bouche et partit tout content avec lui dans la salle indiquée.

- Depuis quand Jacob et Jasper sont si proche ?

- Depuis ton départ espèce d'idiote. Jasper à décidé de s'occuper de Jacob pour le sortir de son malheur.

- Rosalie... Cesse d'injurier ma petite amie s'il te plaît. Soupira Edward, pas particulièrement énergique dans ses paroles.

- Faudrait déjà que t'es un quelconque sentiment pour elle avant ça ! Et elle disparut dans la salle.

Je la vis écarquillé les yeux en me voyant coller à Jasper, partageant un long et doux baiser. Il caressait doucement mon dos pendant que je m'agrippais à ses cheveux. Mon nouvel amant sépara nos lèvres, les portant à mon cou tandis que des gémissements obscènes dans la salle vide. La blonde retourna dehors, toujours de gros yeux. Elle pointait du doigt la porte de la salle du doigt, tremblant.

- Oh mon dieu...

- Rosalie ?

- C'est le-le chiot et... Et merde ! Allez voir vous même !

Elle leva les bras en l'air et s'enfuit dehors histoire de se calmer. Quand Bella et Edward poussèrent la porte, Jasper torturait déjà mes tétons pendant que je griffais son dos, nos deux érections s'entrechoquants avec lenteur. Ma langue parcourait sa jugulaire et mon cœur battait la chamade. C'était si bon.

- Le chiot ! Éloigne toi de mon frère ! Hurla Edward, visiblement hors de lui.

- Edward... Je fais ce que je veux avec mon petit ami, lui sucer les tétons ou le sucer tout court. Donc si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire, assit toi et regarde le film.

- Mais Jasper...

- Chut Jacob, on ira le faire dans la forêt si tu en a envie.

- D'accord... Je grommelais en remettant mon t-shirt et m'éloignant un peu de lui.

Il me sourit et me donna le pop corn tandis qu'Edward s'installait entre moi et Jasper. Il lança un regard haineux à son frère et grogna avant de se renfrogner en regardant le film d'horreur. Les cris me faisaient un peu peur à vrai dire, si bien qu'à un moment, je sautais sur Edward en m'agrippant bien à lui, tremblant de tout mon corps. Bella pesta, Edward poussa un gémissement et Jasper caressait mon dos d'une main qui se voulait rassurante. La sangsue à laquelle j'étais agrippé était entrain d'arracher les accoudoirs tant il était tendu.

- Jacob ? Peux tu te décoller immédiatement de MON petit ami ?! S'indigna Bella en me pointant du doigt.

- Bella ! Il ne fait rien de mal !

- Edward ! Ne prends pas la défense de ce clébard débile !

S'en fut trop. Jasper envoya sa main dans le visage de Bella qui vola à travers la pièce. Edward caressait mon dos .Première marque de tendresse à mon égard. Bella se tenait la joue, pleurant en la massant et regardant son petit ami tenir le petit animal que je suis dans ses bras.

- Saloperie de chien. Murmura t'elle en grinçant des dents avant de partir en courant.

Je pleurais dans ses bras, il était froid, comme de la glace, mais ça m'apaisait. Edward essuya mes larmes et me posa sur Jasper qui s'empressa de m'envoyer des ondes de calme et de sommeil. Les deux vampires me sourirent avant que je ferme les yeux et tombe dans un profond sommeil.

- On devrait peut être le ramener, il a pas l'air bien.

- Edward, je te le confie. Je vais chercher Rosalie et Bella. Cache le dans ta chambre et veille sur lui s'il te plaît. Il a besoin de sentir une présence pour dormir. Je dois m'occuper de lui chaque soir depuis le départ de Bella.

- D'accord. Je vais m'en occuper.

Edward me pris dans ses bras et couru jusque chez lui, sans faire particulièrement attention à moi. Mais peu importe. Il me déposa sur son lit et commença à me déshabiller. Je sentis mon pantalon glisser, puis mon t-shirt et mes chaussures. Il me souleva un peu et m'enfila une chemise.

- E-Edward... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Chut. Dors Jacob.

Je le vis s'allonger près de moi et me prendre dans ses bras en caressant un peu ma joue. Immédiatement, je le repoussais pour ne tourner sur le côté, m'endormant le rouge aux joue.

_

Une agréable odeur de pin flânait dans les airs, s'insinuant doucement dans mes narines. Je fronçais les narines avant de pousser un gémissement et de m'étirer. Mes fesses percutèrent doucement ce qui me semblais être un bassin. C'était froid, glacé même, mais putain qu'est ce que ça faisait du bien.

- Hmm... Tu es réveillé Jacob ?

Je me tournais doucement vers le propriétaire du bassin que j'avais précédemment percuté, ses yeux jaunes plongeant irrémédiablement dans les miens. Un cri de peur s'échappa alors brusquement de mes lèvres roses, le faisant sursauté. Mes mains se posèrent instinctivement sur son torse pour essayer tant bien que mal de le repousser mais des que mes yeux pénétrèrent de nouveau les siens, je sus irrémédiablement que c'était la fin. J'avais envie de vomir tant je me répugnais. Pourquoi sur une sangsue, pourquoi sur LUI. Pas que cela me dérangeait avec un homme vu que j'avais faillis le faire avec Jasper mais... C'était que ce soit lui et pas un autre.

- Ne lis pas mes pensées Edward, je ne te le permet pas.

Par instinct, je me lova contre son torse, poussant de petits grognements étouffés. Sa main glissa doucement dans mon dos tandis que moi même je glissais contre lui pour remonter un peu. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas chaud comme moi. Mon menton sur son épaule, sa main dans le bas de mon dos, mes cheveux chatouillant son oreille, ses gémissements se répercutant dans la mienne, mes lèvres sur son cou froid. J'aurais voulu rester éternellement contre son corps froid, mais Bella mît fin à mon bonheur et je dus feindre mon sommeil.

- Edward... Mon amour. Ça va ?

- Oui ma chérie. Je vais bien, ton ami aussi. Du moins je crois, il s'est endormi.

- Tant mieux. Il m'énerve en ce moment. Elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa en m'écartant un geignis légèrement, mordillant ma lèvre puis tombant doucement dans le sommeil, les oubliants complètement pour mes rêveries érotiques.

Pov/Bella:

Je fixais ce sale clébard se coller à Edward en pleurnichant. J'aurais voulu lui faire la même chose mais il avait été plus rapide. Évidemment que je n'étais pas contente ! Il allait se faire tringler par tous les Cullen ou quoi ?! Déjà Jasper qui lui fait du suce-tétons et ensuite Edward qui le câline ! Non mais je rêve ! Ne sont ils pas censés ce battre pour moi ?! Pour MON putain de cœur ?!

- Jacob ? Peux tu te décoller immédiatement de MON petit ami ?! M'indignais-je en le pointant du doigt.

- Bella ! Il ne fait rien de mal !

- Edward ! Ne prends pas la défense de ce clébard débile !

Malheureusement je n'avais rien vu venir. Je me pris la plus grosse baffe de ma vie qui me fit même voler ! Moi ! Isabella Swan! Ce petit con de Jasper n'allait certainement pas s'en tirer comme ça ! Oh non... Je saurais lui trouver une punition à la hauteur. Et à Jacob aussi. Quoique non, lui je le tuerais de mes propres mains. Ma joue me faisais mal. Je sentais mon sang s'écouler de ma bouche. Ils me le paieront tous.

- Saloperie de chien, murmurais je en m'enfuyant. Jacob, cette sale petite merde ne se mettra pas en travers de mon chemin !

Je sortis du cinéma, les mains dans les poches, la rage au ventre et les dents serrés. Heureusement, ce sale petit con de jasper était venu me chercher.

- Bella, ton comportement à était odieux envers Jacob, mais pour mon frère je dois comme même te ramenée à la maison. Alors monte dans la voiture.

Je montais à l'arrière et boudait pendant tout le trajet. Rosalie grognant et Jasper m'ignorant des que j'ouvrais la bouche. Les sales petits cons ! Ils me vrillaient les nerfs sérieux. Leurs regards posés sur la route, le mien sur la forêt, je finis par m'endormir. Le vent soufflait fort, je l'entendais dans le petit habitacle où nous étions.

- Quand est ce qu'on arrive ?

- Ta gueule. Me répondis gentillement ma future belle-sœur.

- Je te parlais pas à toi salope.

- Tu veux jouer à ça petite trainée ?

- Avec plaisir ma suceuse adorée.

- Si vous la fermez pas toutes les deux je vous jette au bord de la route.

Et le silence se fit. Jasper me déposa chez moi et répartit sans plus de cérémonie. Tant mieux, je ne les supportait plus ! Demain j'irais voir Edward, et je ferais la peau de son grand frère adoré.

J'ouvris la porte de la maison, papa dormant sur le canapé. Je lui fis un bisou et subtilisa son revolver avant de monter pour aller me coucher. Demain, je m'occuperais de supprimer définitivement Jasper de ma vie, et je patienterais un peu pour Jacob. Une fois vampire, je me joindrais aux Volturis et éliminerait un à un les Cullen. Quoique Edward ferait un très bon animal de compagnie. Je l'imagine avec une laisse et un simple pagne laissant place à mon imagination.

Définitivement, mes idées étaient les meilleures. Rien d'étonnant vu que je suis LA meilleure. Quiconque se mets en travers de ma route ne dois plus vivre, pour moi c'était comme ça. Oui... Je suis parfaite.

Pov/Narrateur:

Le rire de Bella fit fuir tous les animaux de la forêt mais lui il était là. Il l'observait depuis un bon moment et commençait à se lasser un peu. Laurent tenait une pomme dans sa main la faisant tournoyer autour de son doigt de temps en temps. Ses cheveux volaient dans le vent, il ne souriait même pas. Edward lui manquait. Depuis leur dernière "entrevue" il ne pouvait oublier le jeune et beau Cullen. De tout. Il se souvenait d'absolument tout, augmentant son malheur et son envie. Il jalousait l'humaine qui recevait de l'attention jour et nuit de son aimé. Il jalousait Jacob qui pouvait se battre à longueur de journée avec Edward. Il jalousait les Cullen car eux avaient une place dans le cœur d'Edward. Et lui, qu'avait il ? Rien. Rien du tout. Edward n'était pas à lui, il ne le serait sûrement jamais. Laurent tomba sur le sol, s'il avait pût pleuré, si seulement son corps était encore vivant, si seulement il était humain. Peut être que son aimé s'intéresserait à lui. Même un petit peu...

Le bel africain se recroquevilla sur lui même avant de rouler sur le côté et d'essayer de s'endormir. Pour oublier sa peine. Pour oublier sa jalousie, son mépris de lui même, sa rage, son amour et Edward. Laurent se cachait les yeux avec ses longues rastas, il n'était donné à un vampire de pleurer six fois dans sa vie, et cette fois, Laurent pleura, toutes les larmes de son corps, il les pleura.

_

Le lendemain matin, Bella était au volant de son pick up. Le moteur ronronnait doucement en avançant vers la demeure de Jacob. Mais à son plus grand malheur elle ne trouva rien. Brutalement, elle abattit ses poings sur le volant avant de redescendre de son véhicule. La petite brune se faufila par l'entrée de derrière, montant les escaliers et marchant sans encombre jusqu'à la chambre du loup. Oh qu'elle allait s'amuser. Bella sortit une vendetta de sa poche, arme qu'elle avait subtilisée au commissariat où travaillait son cher popa. Immédiatement, elle explosa le cadre où reposait tranquillement et ce depuis des années la photo de Jacob et sa mère. Elle déchira en mille morceaux la photo et s'occupa du reste de la chambre. Quand Jacob rentrerait, il ne resterait plus rien de sa chambre, à part quelques vêtements en bon état peut être.

Elle rit un peu et s'empressa de déguerpir chez son prince charmant. Seule Alice l'accueillie décemment. Jasper, Rosalie et Emmet avait quittée la salle pour allé en ville, Esmée et Carlisle l'avait ignorée et Edward n'était même pas descendu la chercher ! Elle monta donc les marches, entra dans la chambre et poussa un grognement en voyant le loup dormir contre son amant. Ils étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre, les lèvres de Jacob glissaient contre la peau blanche du vampire. Les mains d'Edward descendaient dans le dos du loup, elle était sûre que si elle n'était pas arrivée à temps, ils se seraient tendrement et sauvagement embrassés. Elle serra les poings, grogna et alla s'asseoir sur son petit ami en poussant sans ménagement le loup qui poussa un gémissement triste.

- Edward... Mon amour. Ça va ?

- Oui ma chérie. Je vais bien, ton ami aussi. Du moins je crois, il s'est endormi.

- Tant mieux. Il m'énerve en ce moment.

Elle sourit contre les lèvres de son amant et alla nicher sa vilaine tête dans le cou du vampire. Bella regarda Jacob, son sourire mesquin sur les lèvres. Depuis un moment le loup avait ouvert les yeux, il regardait cette scène atroce qui lui brisait le cœur sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, une larme roula sur sa joue halée mais il se dépêcha de l'essuyer d'un revers de main.

- Edward... Edward... Edward...

- Jacob ? Tu es réveillé ?

- Hum... Voui... Répondit il en se frottant l'œil.

- Tant mieux. Tu-tu serais peut être mieux avec Jasper, dis le moi hein ?

- Ne me laisse pas avec Bella. Edward, je veux rester avec toi... Je t'en supplie, ne me fais pas ça... -

- De quoi parle tu ? Je ne vois pas du tout.

- Edward... Elle va me faire du mal, elle va me faire beaucoup de mal. Je veux pas, protège moi... -

- JACOB ! Qui va te faire ça ?! Qui ?! Pourquoi te voudrait elle du mal ?!

- Bella. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé le court échange que nous avons eut. Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que tu en avais envie, voilà pourquoi elle m'en veut. Et qu'elle va me faire mal. -

- Ne dis pas de bêtise Jacob  
! C'est vrai... Mais je suis sur qu'Alice ne te fera pas de mal !

- Tu ne me crois pas... Tu ne me crois pas ! -

- Jacob...

Le loup se leva et courut jusqu'à la fenêtre, sautant dans le vide pour atterrir dans les buissons. Jacob regarda derrière lui sans voir personne, alors il s'enfuit. Reprenant sa forme initiale pour courir, loin, très loin des Cullen et prier pour que jamais ils ne réapparaissent dans sa misérable vie. Il se reprit finalement après avoir défoncé une trentaine d'arbres {Ndla: Pauvres petits arbres ToT}.

- Il ne me croit pas... Il ne me croira jamais. Ce n'est pas juste. Ce n'est pas juste !

Jacob fondit de nouveau en larmes sur le sol. Se tenant la tête dans un geste de profonde douleur. Il n'aimait pas avoir mal, il haïssait la douleur dans son cœur, il voulait noyer cette rage qui brûlait dans son ventre, il voulait... Il voulait... Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il désirait. Ses yeux rougit par les larmes se fermèrent un instant. Jacob devait se faire un petit briefing dans sa tête. Déjà, il devait se calmer, rentrer chez lui, prendre une douche et se détendre. Le brun se leva, défiant le ciel gris du regard avant de repartir vers sa demeure. Bien que la surprise qu'y l'y attendait, n'était pas la meilleure de sa vie. Oh non.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre.2 - Mon amour pour toi me tuera.

Pov/Narrateur:

Jacob était dévasté. Inconsolable, détruit, annihilé. Personne ne savait qui avait fait ça, mais ils étaient tous en colère. Les vampires et les loups. On pouvait sentir la haine qui flottait dans les airs. Jacob pleurait dans les bras d'Edward, le maudissant intérieurement et lui criant des dizaines et des dizaines d'insultes par pensée.

- Jacob... Je suis désolé. J'aurais du t'écouter. Mais je suis sur que ce n'est pas elle qui a fait ça.

- Je t'avais prévenu bordel ! Je t'avais prévenu espèce de sale con ! Mais tu veux que croire ce qui te plaît de croire ! C'est elle qui a fait ça ! C'est elle ! Elle, elle et encore elle ! Hurla le loup en larme. Il se tourna vers un Edward déconfit.

- Pardon Jacob.

- Edward, tu en as déjà assez fait. Laisse le tranquille maintenant, s'il te plaît. Souffla Jasper en caressant son dos d'une main tendre.

Le vampire se retira avec amertume, puis monta les marches jusqu'à sa chambre où l'attendait son ange. La jeune fille ne portait qu'une chemise blanche appartenant à Edward et ses sous vêtements noirs qui était composés d'un string en dentelle et d'un soutient gorge qui laissait peu de chance à l'imagination. La jeune fille lui sourit puis se reporta à sa lecture. Elle avait très mal prit le fait que Jacob essaye de la tuer. Le pauvre, il venait de perdre le seul souvenir de sa défunte mère. Edward compatissait, alors que Bella s'en fichait comme si on venait de lui annoncé qu'un camion de gaufre est passé devant chez elle il y a deux ans. Jacob souffrait, elle jubilait. Le loup régressait, elle s'épanouissait. Edward n'aimait pas ça, ça puait à dix kilomètres. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas lire dans les pensées de son adorable fiancée.

- Bella.

- Oui mon amour ?

- Pourquoi tu hais Jacob ?

Elle se crispa et enfonça ses ongles dans le pauvre bouquin qu'elle avait dans les mains. Une légère grimace, très courte mais visible était apparue sur son visage avant qu'elle ne reprenne son sourire enfantin.

- Parce que ce sale clébard à essayer de me tuer, parce qu'il me saoule, parce que je ne l'aime pas et parce que tout le monde se met de son côté.

- Mais non, tout le monde n'est pas de son côté. Juste Jasper et Rosalie.

- Esmée et Carisle m'ignore ! Et Emmet ne devrait pas tarder à rejoindre le côté du chien.

- Vu comme ça en effet. Mais il te reste moi et Alice.

Ils restèrent un instant puis s'embrassèrent tendrement. Les deux amants se prirent les mains et poussèrent un soupir. Comme d'habitude, Bella tenta vainement de glisser sa langue entre les lèvres gelées et fermées d'Edward. Il devait d'abord la transformée.

Jacob pleurait toujours dans les bras de Jasper. Rosalie et Emmet essayant aussi de le réconforter. Ils étaient allés dans la forêt, dans une petite clairière et leur avait expliqué en pleurant. Bien évidemment, Jasper aussi avait été triste mais il avait compris que Jacob n'avait pas eut le choix. Rosalie avait baissé les yeux, elle trouvait ça horrible d'être obligé d'être contraint à aimé quelqu'un qu'on hait. Emmet essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre l'imprégnation mais n'étais parvenu qu'à comprendre que le cœur de Jacob appartenait à Edward de force. Ça ne plaisait à aucun des trois vampires.

- Pour l'instant, Jacob reste mon petit ami. Il vivra avec nous et dormira avec moi.

- Mais... Et Alice ?

- Je m'en bats les couilles d'Alice ! Elle n'est rien pour moi ! Jacob, pour l'instant il n'y a que toi et rien que toi.

- Il a raison Jacob. Alice n'est pas de notre côté. Elle est du côté de Bella. Nous, nous sommes de ton côté.

- Aidez-moi... Pitié...

Les trois vampires et Jacob se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Ils furent tous choqués par la scène devant eux. Laurent, un homme puissant qui avait quasiment tout traversé était allongé sur le sol, tout ses doigts coupés, les orbites de ses yeux vides, son nez coupé, il avait autour de son cou une sorte de collier en fer qui se resserrait, ses pieds ressemblait à de la bouillie et son ventre était ouvert laissant ses organes à l'air libre. Rosalie se précipita sur lui pour arracher le collier juste à temps. Laurent poussa un petit cri puis laissa le temps à ses organes de se réformer.

- Laurent ? Que t'es t'il arrivé ?

- Je suis tombé dans un piège. J'ai été attaché puis je ne sais pas on m'avait bandés les yeux et ça puait le parfum.

- Mon pauvre... Grincèrent Rosalie et Jasper simultanément.

- Pou-pourquoi on t'a fait ça ? Réussit à articuler le loup.

- Je n'en sais rien.

Tous se turent le temps de digérer les paroles du quatrième vampire. Alors comme ça Laurent s'était fait torturé et probablement violé par un monstre dont il ne connaissait ni le nom, ni la voix, ni le visage. Le pauvre. Jacob renifla et s'éloigna lentement du groupe en courant. Ses yeux jaunes tremblants autant que lui. Sur le coup il ne voulait qu'une seule et unique chose : fuir. Jasper le regarda et hocha la tête.

- Tu peux y aller. Jacob.

Ils se fixèrent encore un long moment jusqu'à ce que, épuisé, le loup détourne les talons et s'enfuit. Jasper le regarda fuir en direction de l'inconnu. Ça lui semblait si bizarre tout d'un coup, de ne plus voir l'homme qu'il aimait, de ne même plus sentir sa présence.

- Jacob...

Pov/Edward:

Je me levais du lit pour aller prendre une douche. Pour la première fois, j'avais fait l'amour à Bella. Ce n'était ni bon, ni amusant. Je regrettais déjà mes actes. Elle se comportait comme une catin qui voulait vite être satisfaite. Cela ne m'avais guère plut, ça ne plairait à personne je pense. De coucher avec une femme qui ne vous aime pas vraiment. Elle dormait toujours. Elle dormait toujours. Comment ai-je pus me laisser faire avoir comme ça ? Je lui aie pourtant répété un nombre incalculable de fois que je ne voulais pas la blessée. Résultat, une hémorragie vaginale et mes draps pleins de sang. Putain il ne me manquait plus que ça !

Je sortis discrètement de la douche, enfila mes vêtements et sortit courir un peu. Le grand air me manquait atrocement. Le vent soufflait agréablement sur mon joli minois {Ndla : Modestie quand tu nous tiens u_u}. Mes cheveux volaient un peu dans tous les sens s'étaient marrant. Sur le coup, on aurait put me traiter de crétin ou de gamin, j'aurais rien dit de plus tellement c'était vrai. La bouche grande ouverte, je riais allégrement en courant à travers les champs, la forêt, les montagnes. J'entendais les pas pressés de ce qui me semblait être un loup. Soudain plus de bruit, juste une silhouette au bord de la falaise qui plongeait dans l'eau. La tête la première. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes. Mais il me dis quelque chose... Oh merde.

- Jacob ! NE FAIS PAS CA !

Trop tard, il avait sauté. Je ne pus que le suivre, le regardant heurter l'eau avec une violence sans pareille. Il devait avoir un ou deux trucs cassés là. Le pauvre se débattait dans l'eau, comme si on le tirait sous l'eau. Je pris difficilement sa main et le tirait à moi. Il tremblait, ses yeux grands ouverts, ses mains crispées sur mes épaules et sa jambe qu'il n'arrivait visiblement plus à bougée.

- Edward... Edward, j'ai peur, j'ai peur ! Je veux pas te perdre... M'abandonne pas ici...

- Je vais te ramener sur la berge Jacob et ensuite on ira voir Carlisle.

- Moui...

Jacob se blottit contre moi avant de s'évanouir, je le regardais avec pitié. Il devait vraiment souffrir pour en être arrivé à de tels extrêmes. Je nagea jusqu'à la berge et me grouilla pour l'emmener chez Carlisle. Il était content de voir que j'étais avec un autre que Bella et sourit en se faisant un pur plaisir de le soigner.

- Attends son réveil Edward. Vous avez pas mal de chose à vous dire je crois.

- Oui papa.

Carlisle me prit dans ses bras et caressa ma tête avec une tendresse que je ne lui connaissait pas. C'était la première fois que je l'appelais comme ça, sans doute devait il être très heureux alors. Tant mieux. Il me sourit en faisant semblant d'essuyer une larme et me tapa gentiment dans le dos.

- Je suis heureux que tu me considère enfin comme ton père.

- De rien. C'est normal après tout.

- Ed, pendant que tu parles avec lui, ne laisse PERSONNE entré. Je veux que vous soyez seul à seul un petit moment.

- D'accord. Ça ne me dérange pas.

Il me sourit et disparu derrière la porte. Jacob rêvait, c'était des rêves doux. Il se voyait avec sa mère, dormir avec elle, puis l'accident. Sa vie défilait sous mes yeux. C'était magique. Je voyais comme il avait souffert, comme il avait voulu Bella. Comme il pensait à moi aussi. Puis soudain, ses pensées se brouillèrent pour laisser place à un loup agressif qui se ruait sur Bella. La déchiquetait, l'étranglant, ^puis il disparut pour laisser place à un Jacob tout seul dans le noir. Entrain de pleurer, entièrement nu. « _Merde... Il se passe quoi dans sa tête ?_ » Pensais je. Jacob avait sourit deux fois, il avait pleuré toutes les autres. Je devais faire attention à mon petit toutou. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, il cilla deux ou trois fois puis se releva en bâillant et s'étira. Se grattant nonchalamment les couilles devant moi.

- Salut le loup. Tu t'épile maintenant ?

Il sursauta et passa directement une main derrière sa tête en rougissant légèrement. Ça me fit sourire pendant que je déposais un doux baiser sur sa joue.

- Sa-salut Edward . Si on pouvait éviter de parler de ça dès le matin. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal...

- T'en fais pas mon louveteau, t'es blanc comme neige.

- Ah merci.

Il y eut un léger moment de silence entre nous. Puis soudain, il passa ses bras autour de mon cou et vint se caller contre moi, comme un groooos bébé qui à peur du noir. Jacob remua un peu la tête contre mon torse, et il vint frotter son nez contre ma joue, comme le fait Bella lorsqu'elle veut un câlin.

- Edward ? Tu pourrais me prêter une voiture s'il te plait ?

- Mais bien sur mon grand ! Pour aller où ?

- Je veux le garder secret.

Je n'insistai pas et déposa mes lèvres froides sur le coin de ses lèvres brûlantes. Il gémit et prit ma main, la posant dans le bas de son dos. Jacob sourit un peu puis se décolla de moi. Je le regarda se lever et prendre un boxer noir pour l'enfiler. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il n'en portait pas. En tout cas, je ne pouvais pas dire qu'il était mal monté. Un poney le mec quoi.

- Edward, je peux t'emprunter des fringues aussi ? Quelqu'un est entré chez moi et... Il a tout saccagé...

- Je vais te donner tout ce dont tu as besoin Jacob. On est ami maintenant non ?

Pour me répondre, il me sourit et se jeta dans mes bras pour un gros câlin. Ses yeux jaunes semblaient joueurs et son sourire sincère. Je me détachai de lui et alla prendre dix boxers, dix chemises, dix t-shirts et vingt pantalons avec deux trois paires de chaussures. Quand je revins, il souriait déjà comme un enfant devant un sapin de noël. C'était trop mignon. Il me sauta au cou et m'embrassa passionnément. Je savais qu'avec lui je pouvais laisser ma langue. Très vite il domina notre baiser. Me fixant avec ses yeux qui étaient à eux seul un appel à luxure. Puis nos lèvres se séparèrent. Je tournais brusquement la tête, le regardant du coin de l'œil puis détournant le regard. Très vite, sa valise fût faîte, très vite il prit la voiture et très vite il partit, trop vite.

Je me baladais dans les rues accompagné d'Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice. Le premier couple regardait un peu partout tout en souriant ou en faisant une légère grimace. Quand à Jasper, il affichait une mine dévastée et triste. Alice était profondément agacée et énervée, mais elle se contenait. Nous passâmes devant plusieurs boutiques de journaux, évidemment, j'achetais un journal d'art, Emmet et Rosalie un play boy et Jasper un livre sur l'architecture. Alice se contenta de disparaître. Pitoyable. Nous repartîmes aussi que nous étions venu, discutant en regardant le panneau publicitaire, achetant différents trucs.

- Oh putain... Les mecs ? Vous avez vu ça ?

- Quoi Emmet ? On a vu quoi ?

- Là... Sur le panneau publicitaire !

Je me tournai donc vers ce fameux panneau et fût assez surpris par ma découverte. Jacob posait nu, ses cheveux toujours aussi noir accentuant le côté sexy du jeune loup. Ses fesses rebondies exposées aux yeux de tous, ses yeux jaunes fixés vers le lointain et son doigt dans la bouche. Marqué en grosse lettre sous le jeune loup, ceux qui montrait des images provocante d'un innocent jeune homme.

**Wednesday, Play boy by Jacob Black**

Je me mordis violemment la lèvre et détourna le regard. Rosalie, Emmet et Jasper était toujours entrain de baver devant l'affiche. Alice était revenu et avait explosé le panneau publicitaire en jetant une canette dessus si fort que l'écran explosa. Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle, ça y est, elle pétait les plombs.

- Au moins il a de belles fesses.

- ROSALIE ! Crions-nous tous ensemble, outrés par les paroles de notre sœur idiote.

Je partis le plus rapidement possible, et surtout le plus loin ! Jacob avait fait quelque chose de vraiment bizarre. Même moi je n'arrivais pas à saisir pourquoi. Il devait être au manoir play boy, ça déjà, ça puait. Ensuite il devait vivre avec tous ses autres gens "parfaits", ça, ça puait encore plus. En gros, Jacob avait décidé de devenir acteurs pornos mais ne l'avait dit à personne. Ça plaira pas à son père ça. Putain... Dans quelle merde il s'est fourré ce sale petit con ?!

Pov/Narrateur:

Charlie était consterné, Bella choquée, ses amies livides et Edward surpris. Ils diffusaient à la télé un spot publicitaire assez, intéressant. Jacob embrassant un grand blond et se levant pour aller se préparer. Il enfila son pantalon avec une sensualité peu commune, mît sa chemise avec lenteur et se coiffa en deux secondes. Il mît un peu de parfum et sortit de la salle de bain, revenant caresser son amant endormi. Le blond se releva et lui intima de coller leurs deux bassins, ils purent observé Jacob, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux mis clos et les cheveux en bataille.

- Edward... Arrête... Je dois aller travailler... Ah...

- Tu peux bien être en retard une fois non ?

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément puis l'image de coupa. Charlie venait d'éteindre le poste, déçu par Jacob. Bella était à deux doigts d'arracher le cuir du canapé et ses amies bavaient allègrement. C'était adorable. Elles secouèrent la tête puis prirent la main de Bella, l'emmenant à l'étage. Laissant les hommes en bas. Edward avait presque détruit l'accoudoir. Ses yeux étaient noirs et il était impossible de décrire son expression en ce moment. Entre le désir, la colère et la gêne.

Il se leva brusquement, sortant dehors pour courir. Putain... Jacob était vraiment devenu bandant. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se calmer, oui, j'ai dis tant bien que mal car c'était vraiment difficile pour lui. La vision du loup dans une tel tenue l'avait bouleversé, ne serait ce un instant, il avait imaginé être celui que Jacob regardait avec ses yeux un rien rieur et moqueur à la fois. Il désirait ce corps, ces lèvres. Il voulait ce connard beau comme Apollon. La musique de la pub d'autant plus excitante, La la la de Naughty Boy. Il avait joué dans la pub comme figurant. Les gens étaient adorables.

Finalement, il cessa de courir, s'asseyant sur un tas de mousse recouvert de feuilles mortes. Il réfléchissait. Bientôt, il était sur que Jacob ne se contenterait pas que de stupide spot publicitaire, non. Il commencerait sûrement à chanter ou à faire des films. Oui, Jacob ferait un très bon acteur, que ce soit porno ou autre. Les yeux d'Edward se fermèrent. Il revoyait ce spot publicitaire, Jacob qui avait gémit son prénom, le blond qui mimait de le prendre sur un lit. Bien vite, il sentit son bas ventre douloureux. Voilà ce que s'était de fantasmer sur un loup plus sexy que toutes les filles de Play Boy réunies ? Car oui, à peine la pub était elle sortie, Jacob avait été classé comme l'homme le plus sexy du monde entier ! Ça devait être agréable comme même... Ce titre.

- Putain... Foutu loup de mes deux...

Pov/Jacob:

Je marchais dans les rues de New York, des dizaines de sacs pendouillant aux bras. Mon manager m'avait prévenu que je jouerais un des rôles principal dans un film à gros budget du même style que Twilight. Sur le coup, je m'étais crispé puis je m'étais détendu en lisant le script. J'étais l'amant jaloux. Ce rôle me saillait à merveille, il décrivait parfaitement ma situation. Je voulais voir mon père, il devait avoir honte de moi, je n'avais aucun doute la dessus. Malgré tous les cadeaux et les réparateurs que je lui envoyais, il ne me répondait jamais. Et ça me brisais encore un peu plus le cœur.

- Jacob, vient, on tourne la partie 16 du film. Tu fais une scène pas possible à ton amant après l'amour.

- Parfait. Ce rôle me plais beaucoup tu sais ? Il décrit à merveille ma situation !

- Ah bon ?

- Yep. Je suis amoureux, mais il en aime déjà une autre.

- Oh... Je suis désolé.

Il me fit un pauvre sourire que je lui rendis bien. Puis il disparu derrière des caisses pour continuer de travailler avec les autres. Moi, je restais éloigné des autres, laissant mon cœur se vidé de ce liquide vitale pour moi. Je regardais le producteur dirigée la scène. Il me sourit tendrement et me fis signe de venir. Je m'approchais de lui, m'assit à côté de lui. Jack Holmes, un brillant réalisateur. Moi, Jacob Black, jeune acteur. On se complétait en quelque sorte.

- Bon allez mon petit Jacob. Ton chéri attend !

- J'arrive Jack ! Tais-toi un peu, tu vas me rendre sourd !

Il rit de bon cœur tandis que je me rendais sur le plateau. Je portais un jogging rouge sang, un débardeur gris et des nikes blanches. Finalement, mes cours de danse auront servit à quelque chose. Sur Running to the sea par proximity, je laissais mon corps exprimer ma tristesse et mon désarroi bien visible. Une fois que j'eus finie la danse, je me laissais tomber sur le parquet et ne roulais en boule, exténué. Des perles de sueurs gouttaient sur mon corps mais putain ce que j'étais bien. Léanna et Jun entrèrent dans la salle main dans la main. Je souris à la blonde mais dévisagea mon amant sans me soucier de ce qu'il penserait.

- Bonjour Omael. Me saluèrent-ils en chœur.

- Oui. Bonjour. Répondis-je froidement. Nos regards se croisèrent un instant. Je voyais les yeux de Jun qui me pénétrait, qui lisait en moi comme dans un livre grand ouvert. Il fit une mine que j'aurais pût jugée comme triste et gênée. Mais j'en avais cure !

- Oh mince ! J'ai oublié mon sac à l'accueil, attendez moi là, j'y vais.

- Vas-y, on t'attend.

Elle sortit en courant. Bien évidemment, Jun se jeta sur moi pour dévorée mes lèvres, les lécher, les sucer et les mordre. Une fois le baiser finit, sa main vint se poser dans le bas de mon dos.

- Jun... Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ? Que tu m'aimes moi et pas elle.

- Parce qu'elle va mal le prendre et sûrement faire une grosse connerie.

- Et moi Jun ? Ce n'est pas grave si j'essaie de me faire du mal ? N'y a t'il donc qu'elle ? Je ne suis rien pour toi ?

- Omael, tu es tout pour moi, mais comprends que je ne peux rien faire. Nous sommes tout les deux coincés.

- Je veux t'avoir rien que pour moi Heung.

- Appelle-moi par mon prénom s'il te plaît chéri.

Je restai lové dans ses bras encore quelques minutes puis nous nous séparâmes. Ses yeux bleus plongeants dans les miens. Léanna revint et ce fut la fin de la scène.

- Bravo les gars ! Continuez comme ça, vous irez loin dans la vie.

Je lui souris et il rit en partant avec Kwan. Un super garçon. Je remis mes vêtements et reparti chez moi. Je vivais en colocation avec un russe plutôt bizarre, une ethnologue qui veut absolument m'osculter, elle s'appelait Maria. Et une policière. J'ai plus d'affinité avec le russe. Bon, c'est pas comme si j'allais baiser avec lui, quoique ce serait sûrement un bon coup, mais je préfère me préserver pour Jasper. D'ailleurs, je devrais l'appeler pour lui dire où je suis il doit être inquiet. Je sortais donc mon nouveau téléphone et appelais mon prince charmant.

- Allo ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix secouée de sanglots.

- Jasper... C'est Jacob, tu me manque, j'aimerais qu'on se voit.

- Oh Jacob... Mon Jacob... Dis moi où tu es ? Je suis inquiet !

- Chut... Chut mon amour, viens me voir à New York, sur la 16eme avenue, juste en face du Chanel. Je t'attendrais mon amour, je t'attendrais.

- J'arrive Jacob.

Il raccrocha. Je rentrais dans l'appart Ny dans la cuisine à se gratter les couilles, Maria qui cuisinait et Lea qui grognait contre son secrétaire au téléphone. Ahlalala, je vis VRAIMENT avec des idiots.

- Salut mon loup ! T'as passée une bonne journée ?

- Oui Nygård et toi ?

- Merveilleuse !

- Ny... Mon mec vient me voir ce soir et... On risque d'être un peu... Bruyant... Fin tu vois quoi !

- Oui oui petite tête brune, je vois très bien. Tant que tu nous fait pas une hémorragie, c'est bon !

- Nygard ! On ne parle pas de ça comme ça ! Devant tout le monde en plus !

- Oui Maria, je sais... Mais notre mascotte va se faire dépuceler alors c'est merveilleux non ?

J'étais devenu vermeille à cause de ce crétin ! Bah oui, je suis sensible moi ! Heureusement, la sonnerie retentie. Mon Jasper ! Je me rua littéralement sur la porte et l'ouvrir sur mon blond qui me pris rapidement dans ses bras.

- Mon Jacob, j'étais tellement inquiet !

- Désolé d'être partit comme ça. Mais j'avais peur...

- C'est pas grave, je te pardonne.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau et me tira jusqu'à la chambre. Les membres de Jasper était tendus, très tendus. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage. Sa main glissa entre mes jambes une fois la porte fermée, ses deux prunelles plongées dans les miennes, je gémissais déjà. Jasper... Mon Jasper...

A SUIVRE

Je sais, je sais , je suis sadique de vous coupez juste avant le Lemon mais je promet de le poster ce week-end ^.^

En tout cas, merci à ceux qui me suive et qui lise cette fiction sur laquelle je suis ESSENTIELLEMENT concentrée. Mais je promets de trouver du temps pour m'en occuper

A bientôt


	3. Chapter 3

**Pov/Bella ~**

Il m'avait fait mal ce con. Je saignais comme pas possible. Allongée sur le lit, je l'entendais grogner puis sortir de la douche et enfin de la salle de bain. Ouf, j'aurais paix. De toute façon qui pourrait il bien voir ? Personne. A part ce sale petit loup de mes deux. Jacob ne me volerais pas Edward, ça jamais ! Et si il fait la moindre tentative, je le descend. Ce sera simple, me faire passer pour Edward en lui envoyant un message et là, je suis sûre de le conduire au suicide. Quoique le criblé de balle sera sûrement mille fois plus jouissif. Oh oui... Voir son visage d'hypocrite plein de douleur, quel bonheur ! L'entendre me supplier, pleurer, implorer et j'en passe. Ah mon dieu, j'atteins l'orgasme. Oui je sais, c'est malsain mais que voulez vous ? J'aime ça autant que j'aime le corps d'Edward où la baise. Mais avant, je veux le briser. Pour ça... Un enfant sera sûrement utile. Oh oh, j'imagine déjà la scène. Edward et moi avec le gosse dans les bras, tout sourire, mariés et Jacob juste en face. J'imagine sa tête. Je pense qu'il regardera d'abord la petite, puis nos bagues et ensuite il fixera Edward avec cette expression d'incompréhension qui lui sied si bien. Il ne comprendra pas, puis il aura peur et tremblera en se retenant de sangloter. Et il sera jaloux, il va me haïr, il va haïr Jacob. Il va haïr Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Esmée, tout ce gentil petit monde. Puis sûrement qu'il finira par marcher sans fin vers le lointain pour essayer d'oublier MON mari !

Quelqu'un toqua à ma porte et je lui criait d'attendre tandis que j'enroulais la couverture autour de moi. Bah quoi ? Un peu de pudeur n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Je sommais la personne d'entrer et souriais de toutes mes dents en voyant mon amie Alice, bien que son expression excitée me plaisais plus où moins. La dernière fois elle m'avait annoncée que Jasper allait donner un bal dans son ancienne demeure et que j'y était invitée. J'avais faillit être dévorée par trois loups et un vampire qui avaient une sacrée dent contre moi. Edward était arrivé et ils avaient disparus dans un -pouf-. Il m'avait prit dans ses bras et avait annoncé à Jasper qu'il rentrait avec moi. Le regard de Jasper s'était fait dur et froid mais il souriait toujours. Saloperie d'hypocrite de mes deux. Mais de toute façon il a la punition qu'il méritait. Jacob ne veut pas de lui, il l'utilise juste pour se consoler. Et quand ce crétin s'en rendra compte, trop tard. Héhé ! Dans tous les cas je suis gagnante et rien ni personne ne m'empêchera de dominer Edward et son destin. Alice me fixais un instant, elle semblait perplexe. En pleine réflexion, pesant le pour et le contre.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Alice, t'as des problèmes ?

- Hein ? Bien sur que ou... Non ! C'est plutôt de toi qu'il faut qu'on parle.

- Hmm... Je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire tant que tu ne m'auras rien dis ! Moi je m'en fous de moi, je viens de passée la meilleure nuit de ma vie alors vas y, raconte.

- Jasper va me quitter.

- Oh ma pauvre.

- Parce qu'il aime ce salopard de Jacob !

Je restais silencieuse un instant et la regardait sangloter sans larme. Je comprenais sa rage et sa haine envers ce sale chiot. Il était vraiment un enfoiré pour briser un couple aussi uni que Alice et Jasper. Surtout qu'ils allaient si bien ensemble. Je posais ma main sur son dos, le caressant en espérant vainement la rassurée. Bah quoi ? Je suis pas dieu bordel ! Elle se releva et poussa un long et douloureux soupir en me fixant. Elle semblait tellement mal. Je ne l'avait jamais vue dans un état pareil. C'était désolant.

- Désolée pour toi Alice.

- C'est rien. Je le savait de toute façon. Mais... C'est comme même douloureux. Je m'étais attachée à mon époux. Il était presque tout pour moi.

- Allez Alice, je suis sure qu'il ouvriras les yeux et reviendra vers toi.

- J'espère aussi Bella ! Bon... Sinon, je voulais te dire que j'avais finie ta robe de mariée et que vous pourriez vous marier une semaine plus tôt. On a déjà finie les invitations, mais j'ai hésité à envoyée celle de Jacob. Tu veux que je l'envoie ?

- Oh que oui...

Un sourire étira mes muqueuses si parfaite avant qu'Alice ne s'en aille. Je ris un peu et me félicitais intérieurement. Il ne resterait rien de Jacob, juste des os brisés, comme son sale petit cœur de merde. Je pourrais le tenir dans ma main et en faire de la poussière que je soufflerais, et mon seul rival disparaîtra pour toujours !

**_OoO_**

Je marchais dans les couloirs du lycée avec Edward, main dans la main. Tous me dévisageais. C'était quoi leur problème ?! Chacun regardait Edward avec un mélange de peine et de pitié alors que moi, Isabella Swan, la fille la plus belle et la plus intelligente du monde, je n'avais le droit qu'à de la haine et de l'amertume. Certains caressait un petit pendentif, le plus jeune pleurant très fort. Seth. Depuis quand est ce qu'il était ici lui ? Rosalie et Emmet nous évitèrent soigneusement, Jasper avait disparut hier soir et Alice ne voulait pas venir au lycée. Chacun était étonné de la rage qu'avait Rosalie pour Edward en ce moment. Elle avait faillit le tabasser hier ! Sous prétexte que c'était entièrement sa faute si Jasper et Jacob étaient malheureux. Emmet avait fait tout son possible pour retenir sa femme en voyant qu'Edward ne comprenait rien. Ce gros tas de muscle avait au moins eut l'intelligence de le remarquer. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il soit très dégourdis mais au moins, il avait un peu de bon sens contrairement à la salope qui lui servait de femme. Rosalie la suceuse de queue, pour 20 dollars tu la prends du côté obscur. Edward serra un peu plus sa main. Il était mal à l'aise. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage.

- Edward ? Ça ne va pas ?

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me regarde comme ça. Je ne suis pas pitoyable, je ne suis pas pitoyable. Pas pitoyable...

- Non Edward, tu es magnifique. Et tout le monde t'aime.

- Ils ont pitié... Ils disent que je me suis fait avoir. Et le petit dit que je l'ai tué... Que c'est de ma faute si Jacob a disparu.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Edward, il avait sûrement besoin de s'en aller et ce n'est pas plus mal croit moi.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il était ton ami.

- Oui mais il a séparer Alice et Jasper, et il est une menace pour notre couple, ne me mens pas Edward, je t'ai vu le caresser pendant qu'il couvrait ton cou de baiser.

Il resta silencieux un moment puis se leva et ma planta là. Les loups le dévisagèrent un peu plus qu'autre chose et Rosalie éclata de rire. Emmet se contenait mais ça restait visible, donc elle était seule. Encore, si Jacob était encore là et qu'il l'aimait encore, il lui aurait servit de bouche trou mais là... Il me hait. Et tant mieux ! Ça me donneras une raison supplémentaire.

- Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais il devait vraiment pas être bien pour s'enfuir jusqu'au manoir Play Boy.

- Le principal c'est qu'il est un toit et qu'il soit en vie.

- Je pense qu'il est amoureux.

- Tu crois qu'il s'est imprégné sur quelqu'un ?

- Oh que oui. Et je crois même avoir deviné qui c'est.

Puis voyant que je les écoutait, ils se turent et décidèrent de remettre ça à ce soir. Je grogna avant de partir en courant vers Edward, il était assit sur le toit. Il avait un air de culpabilité incroyable sur le visage. Putain... Jacob me faisais chier même à distance. Saloperie de chien.

OoO

**Pov/Narrateur:**

- Hmm... Jacob...

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois. Jasper serrant son amant contre lui. Le loup enroula ses bras autour du coup du blondinet, léchant ses lèvres doucement en fermant les yeux. Avec un sourire, Jasper glissa une main dans le caleçon du louveteau qui le regarda avant de paraître étonné puis de reculer au grand désespoir de Jasper.

- On ne peut pas coucher ensemble Jasper... Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça...

- Jacob. Ce n'est pas grave, si tu ne veux pas, je comprend parfaitement mon amour.

- Alors, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Mais pourquoi est ce que je t'en voudrais ? Je t'aime Jacob, si tu n'es pas prêt je comprendrais.

Le blond s'agenouilla devant le loup et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille en fermant les yeux, Jacob caressant la tête de son amant avec un tendre sourire. Il le renversa et s'allongea sur lui avec un petit sourire heureux. Le couple se prit la main et partagea un long et langoureux baiser en se fixant avec amour.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

- C'est quand que vous passez au chose sérieuse ?! Hurla Nygård avec un sourire. Bientôt frapper par Maria.

Jacob et Jasper éclatèrent de rirent avant de s'embrasser et de s'endormirent l'un sur l'autre. Du moins, Jacob s'endormit. Jasper, lui, passa la nuit à admirer son petit ami dormir. Lui qui était tellement mignon.

**_OoO_**

**Pov/Edward:**

Une nouvelle réunion de famille avait eut lieu chez les Cullen. Rosalie avait été la première à sortir, suivie de près par Esmée et Emmet qui tentait en vain de la calmer. La blonde déchiquetait absolument tout ce qui passait sous sa main. Carlisle semblait maussade tout comme moi. J'étais complètement perdu, Alice sautillait de joie et Bella ne comprenait rien à rien mais elle sentait que ça allait être bien pour elle.

- Putain Carlisle ! Pourquoi tu as accepté que cette salope de bas étage vive avec nous ?!

- Rosalie ! Ton langage ! S'exclama Esmée, indignée.

- Ma chère sœur, tu devrais aller faire un tour dehors. Histoire de te calmer.

- Alors tu viens avec moi sale lâche. Persifla t'elle en me regardant avec haine.

Je soupirai en la suivant, ignorant Bella qui réclamait des explications. Rosalie monta dans son nouveau joujou, me sommant de monter avec elle. Je m'installais sur le siège avant, posant mon coude sur le rebord de la vitre, ne regardant pas ma sœur qui semblait en pleine crise de folie. Les paysages défilaient devant mes yeux mi-clos, de la forêt aux petites maisonnettes, des maisonnettes aux petits immeubles, des immeubles jusqu'aux building. Elle s'arrêta précisément à Hollywood. Sortant en allant chercher une blonde plutôt mignonne. Quand elles sortirent, les deux filles se regardèrent puis me fixèrent haineusement et échangèrent quelques mots dans d'une langue qui m'était inconnue. Pff... Les chieuses. Qu'est ce que je foutais là ? Enfin ma sœur se décida à revenir, s'asseyant sur son siège et s'appuyant sur le volant avec une certaine désinvolture.

- Edward. Quitte Bella, s'il te plaît. Je sais que vous vous mariez dans une semaine mais... Il n'est pas trop tard. Tu peux encore tout annulé.

- Je l'aime Rosalie. On est fait l'un pour l'autre.

- Ça ne te préoccupe pas que par ta faute une personne adorable souffre le martyr ?

- Qui ? Je suis désolé mais je ne vois pas qui.

- Je lui ait promit de ne rien dire. En tout cas, sache que tu es le principal fautif du départ de Jasper.

- Pardon ? C'est ma faute si il est partit comme un voleur ?! Y a encore ses affaires, ce n'est pas un départ définitif.

- Il ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour Jacob. Il est comme une drogue pour Jasper. Et puis de toute façon pourquoi je te raconte tout ça ?

- Attends... Qu'est ce que Jacob vient faire là ?

- Il est comme le mari de Jasper. Un peu comme toi et l'humaine à la différence que Jacob est un homme, c'est un loup plutôt. Qu'il aime beaucoup Jasper, que Jasper aime vraiment Jacob et qu'ils savent que leur couple est condamné. Et ça m'énerve de voir Alice jubiler avec son sourire débile, il l'a larguer et il compte trouver quelqu'un d'autre quand il ne pourra plus avoir Jacob.

- Mais pourquoi leur couple est condamné ? À cause de Jacob ? Il est malade ? C'est incurable ?

- Oui, oui et oui. Il a eut vraiment pire qu'une maladie. Si j'avais eut ce qu'il a, je me serais pendue. Ou noyer.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il a ?

- Non. Il m'a interdit de te le dire et pour lui, je tiendrais ma promesse.

- Ça a un rapport avec moi ?

- Peut être que oui, peut être que non.

J'abandonnais. Si Rosalie ne voulait rien dire, elle ne dirait rien du tout. Donc si je récapitule: Jasper c'est enfuit pour vivre les derniers instant de Jacob avec lui. Et la maladie de Jacob est incurable. Mais qu'est ce qu'il a bien pût choper ? Le sida ? Non, il est vierge d'après Bella. Une morsure de vampire, c'est probable. Dans tout les cas c'est grave. J'aimerais bien me rendre utile pour une fois, ne pas faire que du mal autour de moi.

- Je lui demanderais si je peux te le dire, même si je pense qu'il préfèrera te le dire de vive voix.

- Hm...

Elle poussa un soupir en bloquant ses pensées et démarrant la voiture. Pendant longtemps, elle roula sans trop savoir où aller. Nous étions perdus tous les deux. Noyés dans nos pensées lugubres. Les paysages défilaient devant mes yeux, puis la jauge d'essence clignota et elle s'arrêta sur le bas côté.

**_OoO_**

**Pov/Narrateur:**

Jacob se déhanchait contre un blond assez mignon. Ses hanches flattant sans cesse celle de l'autre. Il fit un demi tour, collant sensuellement son derrière au bassin de l'homme qui suçait son lobe. Dans cette boîte gay, ils étaient au moins cent, tous se pelotant mutuellement. Jacob quitta son partenaire pour se rapprocher de la scène, montant dans la cage de verre avec d'autre personne. Le loup bougeait en rythme avec les autres au dessus des autres. Ils arrachaient leurs vêtements, se couvraient de champagne et de nourriture. Étant de plus en plus sensuels. Ça partait en orgie. Les gémissements des personnes enfermées raisonnants de plus en plus fort dans la salle.

- Ah... Ah... Oui... Encore !

Des mains glissaient sur son corps et l'alcool faisant bien son travail, il se laissait caresser encore et encore sous le regard jaloux de Jasper. Mais il était à la fois émerveillé par le jeune loup. Tous étaient littéralement éblouis par les dix personnes enfermées dans cette grosse boîte. Leurs hanches, leurs courbes, leurs expressions, leurs gémissements. Jacob souriait à son petit ami, mais déglutit dans les trois secondes. Quelqu'un était derrière son amour avec un couteau. Le loup hurla et commença à taper contre la vitre, pleurant en contemplant Jasper qui ne comprenait pas. Jacob tendit une main vers lui puis poussa un cri de pure horreur. Il tenait les cheveux de Jasper, il lui tirait la tête en arrière et il tranchait la gorge du blond avec son canif. Le sang coula à flot sur les vêtements du corps sans tête de l'amant de Jacob. La personne s'enfuyait avec la tête de Jasper, comme si elle avait la moindre chance contre le loup ! Il défonça la vitre, atterrissant devant la sortie, il sortit, regardant qui s'enfuyait avec un sac qui pourrait contenir quelque chose de volumineux, mais il ne vit rien. C'était juste... Atroce. Les larmes coulaient à flots sur les joues du pauvre veuf.

- Non...

Son premier réflexe fut de composer le numéro d'Edward. Il souffla en tentant d'essuyer ses larmes, mais c'était inutile, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer son amant décédé. Jacob ferma les yeux, attendants que le vampire décroche. Il dût appeler deux ou trois fois avant d'obtenir une réponse.

- Allo ?! Rugit Edward contre Jacob qui tressaillit même.

- E-Edward... C'est Jà-Ja-Jasper...

- Quoi ? Il a quoi encore ?

- Il est... Il est...

- IL EST QUOI BORDEL ?!

- Mort.

Les deux se turent. Edward sous le choc et Jacob en larmes. Le vampire laissa tomber son portable sur le sol tandis que des semblants de sanglots le secouait. Jacob laissa son désespoir l'emporter alors qu'une sorte de malaise envahissait sa gorge. Les deux hommes se laissèrent tomber au sol, leur téléphone encore collé à leurs oreilles. Les yeux d'Edward sont vides, ceux de Jacob remplis de douleur. Ils ouvrent la bouche mais la referme, de peur de dire une ânerie. Les deux sont anéanti par cette nouvelle désastreuse.

- Où es tu ? Parvint finalement à articuler Edward, sa voix tremblante.

- New York, 16 eme avenue en face du casino. Je t'attends au 150. Si tu-tu veux récupéré Jasper, il est au Mi-Midnight Dance.

Edward le remercia et raccrocha alors, s'enfuyant vers New York avec la certitude qu'il ne retrouverait pas le corps de son frère. Poussant un long et douloureux soupir, il accéléra et arriva devant la demeurer du jeune loup au bout de trois heures. Le brun descendit et entra sans difficulté dans l'immeuble. Edward monta les marche jusqu'à voir le nom de son ami sur une plaque. Il sonna en attendant que Jacob lui ouvre, le loup n'arrivant qu'un peu plus tard, en larmes, les yeux vide de toute émotion.

- Jacob... Pourquoi ?

- Parce que dieu est un connard Edward. Parce qu'il punit les innocents sans sourciller et parce qu'il m'a prit mon amant qui était aussi ton frère.

Les deux hommes se scrutèrent avec de se prendre dans les bras l'un et l'autre. Edward ferma la porte et alla dans une chambre avec le loup, tentant vainement de calmer ses pleurs de plus en plus important. Il voyait bien que Jacob aimait son frère, mais ça lui paraissait étrange. Jasper était la froideur incarnée, jamais un sourire pour qui que ce soit, pas d'étreintes, de baisers, de câlins. Jamais rien. La main du vampire vint chercher celle du loup, la serrant douloureusement dans la sienne.

- Il aurait du vivre plus longtemps. Edward... Il aurait dût rester avec moi...

- Oui Jacob, il aurait dût. Tu as vu le tueur ?

- Non... Il-il avait une capuche et un sourire ma-malsain. Ce connard m'a volé mon Jasper ! Il me l'a pris ! Il me l'a arraché ! Il a détruit toute ma putain de vie ! Et j'ai rien fait ! J'ai pas pût le prévenir ! C'est ma faute ! Tout est ma faute !

Edward serra plus fort Jacob contre lui, étouffant ses cris d'impuissances contre son torse. Le loup se débattit un moment puis abandonna, restant secoué de sanglots contre son seul ami qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Jacob entoura avec ses bras le torse du vampire, commençant à s'endormir paisiblement. Edward poussa un soupir et caressa sa joue avec un sourire désolé. Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient encore sur les joues du veuf.

- Bonne nuit Jacob.

Murmura t'il en l'emportant avec lui. Il courut jusqu'à la voiture où il posa délicatement Jacob, le recouvrant avec une couverture rouge et épaisse. Poussant un profond soupir, il hésita un moment avant d'embrasser le front du bel endormi, se précipitant ensuite à l'avant pour démarrer. Il roula toute la nuit et une fois arrivé, il sortit doucement Jacob de la voiture, le portant jusqu'à sa chambre sous le regard inquiet du reste de sa famille à part Alice qui souriait. Il avait envie de le lui arracher son fichu sourire à cette garce.

Après avoir recoucher Jacob qui s'était réveillé et avait piqué une autre crise de larme et de culpabilité en lui hurlant que c'était uniquement de sa faute si il n'était plus là, Edward était descendu. Un air grave sur le visage.

- Carlisle... Je-je voudrais vous parlez de ce que m'a dit Jacob.

Il passa une main sur son visage et releva difficilement la tête. Se mordant la lèvre alors qu'ils semblaient tous en haleine.

- Jasper est mort cette nuit. Il c'est fait égorgé par un jeune homme ou une jeune femme, Jacob à mal et il pense que c'est sa faute.

Tous se turent en baissant la tête. Leur frère était mort cette nuit et en plus ils avaient un loup dépressif sur les bras. Carlisle alla prendre Edward dans ses bras alors qu'Esmée et Rosalie se jetaient dans ceux d'Emmet. Il y eu un long, très long silence qui fut brisé par les poings d'Alice qui se leva ensuite en se dirigeant vers la chambre où dormait le loup. Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte et se jeta sur lui, enragée comme pas possible.

- CONNARD ! C'est ta faute si il est mort ! TA PUTAIN DE FAUTE ESPÈCE DE SALOPERIE DE CLÉBARD DE MES DEUX !

Jacob glapit et ne se défendit pas alors qu'elle le rouait de coups. Edward arriva un peu plus tard, envoyant volée sa sœur en se mettant sur Jacob pour le protéger. Il pleurait. Le vampire enrageait déjà, il se leva et força Alice à sortir en la tirant par les cheveux.

- NE LE TOUCHE PLUS SALOPE !

Il claqua la porte et alla le prendre dans ses bras pour calmer ses larmes. Le petit loup se lova dans ses bras, essayant de calmer ses larmes. Il devait être fort, même si c'était dur. Repoussant un peu Edward, il se mît dos à lui alors qu'Edward avait un air triste. Le vampire embrassa le dos du lycan avant de descendre, Bella lui sautant au cou pour l'embrasser. Il la serra contre lui et sourit tendrement alors qu'Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle et Esmée quittaient la pièce, franchement déçu par Edward.

- Tu étais où mon cœur ?

- À New-York. J'allais voir Jacob, il m'a dit que Jasper était mort.

- Oh mon amour... Toutes mes condoléances...

- Merci mon cœur. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Edward, moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avant de regagner la chambre de Bella pour dormir avec elle. Mais il ne se sentait pas bien, comme si il avait l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal, de ne pas être avec la bonne personne en ce moment. Se collant un peu plus à Bella, embrassant sa nuque et fermant les yeux avant de se lever et de descendre en bas, se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil en face d'Alice qui grognait gratta le cuir en la défiant du regard, se retenant de lui cracher au visage.

- C'est quoi ton problème Alice ?

- Ce sale clebard m'a volé mon mari et puis bizarrement il meurt un peu après. Tout ça c'est sa faute.

- Tu savais que Jasper n'était avec toi que par intérêt, il ne t'aimait pas. Le seul qu'il aimait c'est Jacob. Il n'est pas mort à cause de Jacob, loin de là.

- Il n'a rien fait pour l'aider.

- Il a essayer mais il était enfermé dans la cage en fer.

Alice le dévisagea puis se leva, voyant bien qu'Edward était du côté du chien. Jasper l'avait donc quittée pour ce chien ? Très bien. Il le paierait et l'addition sera salée. Il va comprendre le mot douleur ce connard.

- Je le tuerais Edward.

- Tu mourras avant... Alice Cullen.

**_OoO_**

**Pov/Bella:**

Je dormais tranquillement, du moins j'essayais. La perturbation d'Edward était insupportable et puis comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il partit. Ce sale petit con. Avec une grimace, je me levais pour aller prendre une douche. Jacob prenait de l'avance sur moi, ce sale con. Il draguait ouvertement Edward devant moi. Quoique, maintenant qu'il déprimait, il ne risquait pas de s'approcher de MON âme sœur.

- Saloperie de chien.

Je sortis de la douche un peu plus tard, enroulais une serviette autour de mon corps et sortait de la salle de bain pour enfiler un jean rouge et un pull beige, me maquillant légèrement et attachant mes cheveux en chignons. Je descendis ensuite, allant m'asseoir sur les genoux d'Edward. Encore une fois, il me fit son sourire d'amoureux transi que je lui rendait volontiers... Ou pas. Cet infidèle ne méritait absolument pas mon amour et mon honorable personne. Je lui volais un baiser, me collant contre son torse.

- On se marie quand ?

- Dans deux semaines mon amour.

- Oh... C'est long ! J'ai tellement hâte d'être éternellement avec toi...

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, souriant contre mes lèvres alors que j'entendais une porte s'ouvrir. Regardant vers le deuxième étage, je vis Jacob nous regarder en pinçant les lèvres. Avec une grimace de jalousie, il tourna la tête et fit demi tour. C'est ça, bon chien.

- Mon amour, je suis fatiguée... Tu viens avec moi ?

- Non désolé, je dois aller m'occuper de Jacob. Il est entrain de faire une crise.

Il me posa sur le canapé et disparut dans l'escalier. Saloperie d'enculé de chien de mes deux... Écrasant mes poings sur la table, je grognais avant de remonter dans ma chambre, priant intérieurement pour qu'ils ne fassent pas d'erreur.

**_OoO _**

**Pov/Narrateur:**

Quand il était entré dans la chambre, Jacob détruisait tout. Il n'était pas sous forme de loup mais il ressemblait déjà à un animal. Accroupi entrain de dévorer la couverture d'un des livres préférés d'Edward. Jacob tourna lentement la tête, exposant à Edward ses deux prunelles rougeoyantes. Il poussa un long couinement et se jeta dans les bras d'Edward, se serrant fort contre lui.

- Grou...

- Chut Jacob, c'est fini. Tout va aller mieux maintenant. Tu vas redevenir toi même et te calmer. Surtout te calmer.

- Mrou... Rah... Edward...

Edward baissa les yeux et remarqua que Jacob le fixait. Son regard plein de reproches et de douleur. Jamais il n'en avait vue de telle dans les yeux de quelqu'un.

- Jacob, calme toi. Ne pleures plus, je suis là.

- Je veux le revoir... S'il te plaît...

je veux qu'il m'embrasse encore, comme il le faisait avant, je veux retourner dans ses bras pour tou-

Il venait d'être coupé par une paire de lèvres glacées qui écrasaient désormais les siennes. Jacob écarquilla les yeux avec stupeur, ne comprenant absolument rien à la situation. Après mure réflexion, le loup répondit au baiser de son imprégné cherchant encore plus ses lèvres. Ses mains se perdirent sur ses hanches, son dos, ses cheveux alors qu'Edward, lui descendait ses mains. Ils se scrutèrent du regard durant un court instant puis s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Les mains du vampire se faisaient de plus en plus aventureuses alors qu'ils collaient leurs deux érections naissantes.

- Ah... Fu... Ngh !

Edward était fasciné par l'expression de Jacob. Ses deux yeux mi-clos, ses yeux pleins de désirs, ses courbes fines et ses longs cheveux ébènes qui caressaient le nez du jeune et bel homme face à lui. Ils cherchèrent de nouveau leurs lèvres et les collèrent dans un geste presque solennel. Tout devint plus violent. Les barrières sautèrent et la passion fut complètement libre. Empoignant le sexe de Jacob dans une main, ses cheveux de l'autre. Jacob glapit fortement en sentant la légère douleur mais le plaisir intense qu'il tirait des caresses obscènes du vampire glacé au dessus de lui. La langue coquine parcouru le cou, puis le torse pour venir torturer les bouts de chairs déjà durcis de Jacob. Il les mordilla, les suça, les lécha, les tira jusqu'à ce que Jacob soit complètement dur et glapisse pour qu'on le libère de cette douleur.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?!

£ Hello ! Désolé du retard pour la fic, l'hôpital me laissais pas accès aux ordis T,T du coup, j'ai tout écrit en un soir et croyez moi, c'est pas facile. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut et c'est promis, j'essaie de faire ça pour Jeudi de la semaine prochaine.

Merci aux lecteurs et aux gentils gens qui me poste des reviews ^3^

Elodie57 / Je comprends ta frustration mais ne t'en fais pas. J'ai déjà tout structuré et le scénario de la fic est presque fini, je n'ai donc plus qu'à écrire.

C'est vrai que c'est un peu le bordel mais à cause d'un bug, tout a été enlevé ToT enfin comme tu peux le constater, je suis quelqu'un de très TRÈS bordélique :3 À bientôt et merci.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 ~ Une aura noire

Pov/Bella:

J'étais déçue, écœurée, dégoûtée... Comment avait il pût me faire ça ?! Heureusement qu'Alice m'avait tout raconté. Ce sale chien allait vraiment le payer. J'allais lui faire bouffer ses couilles. Et Edward... Ce sale lâche n'avait même pas pût résister à ce sale clebard de merde ! Jacob n'est pas si attirant que ça... Si ? Fin bref, j'étais cocue maintenant. Quoique, pas totalement. Si Alice ne les avait pas interrompu, dieu sait si ils n'auraient pas été plus loin. De toute façon, je tiens Edward par les couilles maintenant*. Ça faisait un mois environs que nous avions coucher ensemble et j'étais enceinte. Ça ne plairait pas à mon père. Mais tant pis pour lui, je fais ce que je veux. Dans deux jours, lui et moi, nous serons unis pour toujours. En attendant, il ne quitte plus Jacob à cause d'Emmet et Rosalie. Ils pouvaient pas s'occuper de leurs fesses ces deux là ?

Je me levais en grognant, marchais jusqu'à la chambre où était mon amant et mon rival. Jacob était sous Edward entrain de dormir alors qu'Edward lui caressait la joue avec un petit sourire niais. J'avançais prudemment jusqu'à lui et m'asseyais à côté de lui. Il me fit un sourire mais ne m'embrassa pas. Connard.

- Bonjour mon amour.

- Bonjour Edward ! J'ai quelques chose à t'annoncer...

- Hmm ?

- Je suis enceinte.

Les mains de Jacob se crispèrent sur les hanches d'Edward qui grimaça de douleur. Mon fiancé sourit et me serra dans ses bras en le disant qu'il était heureux. Que c'était parfait en plus du mariage. Je l'embrassa et reparti toute guillerette alors que j'entendis le bruit de la claque que Jacob avait dût mettre à Edward.

- NE ME TOUCHE PLUS EDWARD !

- Jacob... Pardon, je savais pas...

- Tu-tu m'avais promis que tu ne l'avais pas touchée... MENTEUR !

Oh le pauvre petit. J'en serais presque attendrie. Mais sa punition, il la méritait amplement, on ne vole pas les mecs des autres. Sale petit crétin, si il croyait que j'allais lui laisser mon Edward, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Edward était mon jouet, la propriété, mon objet, mon esclave, mon garde du corps et il devait le rester pour l'éternité.

**OoO**

Dans une heure je serais mariée. La joie était à son comble. Pas de Jacob dans les parages, tout le monde s'occupait de MOI et ME félicitais pour l'enfant que JE portais. Midi sonna. C'est l'heure. Coiffée d'un chignon entouré d'une couronne de fleurs, je portais une magnifique robe blanche brodée et de hautes chaussures blanches avec lesquelles j'avais du mal à marcher mais je pouvais bien faire une exception. Charlie me rejoins bien vite en me tendant son bras que j'attrapais, un bouquet de Lys blanches dans la main.

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil au personne dans les rangs. Rosalie et Emmet n'étaient pas là, Carlisle et Esmée tiraient des têtes d'enterrement et il y avait des gens de ma famille et de celle d'Edward aussi. Charlie me libéra, me donnant ainsi à Edward qui me sourit.

- Isabella Marie Swan, voulez vous prendre pour époux Edward Anthony Cullen ?

- Oui je le veux.

- Et vous Edward Anthony Cullen ? Voulez vous prendre Isabella Marie Swan pour épouse ?

- ...

- Alors ?

- Oui... Je le veux.

Un gigantesque cri de douleur résonna alors. Edward tourna la tête et comprit. Alors comme ça Jacob était par là ? Ça allait être distrayant.

- Vous êtes à présent mari et femme jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare.

Il m'embrassa et je répondis sous les cris euphoriques des deux familles. Carlisle c'était éclipsé entretemps, Edward regarda sa "mère", elle ne le regardait même pas, un air de profond dégoût sur le visage. Il poussa un soupir et me fis tourner dans les airs alors que je riais aux éclats au dessus de lui. Nous avions l'air tellement heureux. Il me reposa et déclara que la fête était ouverte. Edward en profita pour s'éclipser un court instant, les cris de Jacob reprenant, ce n'était même pas humain. Des hurlements bestiaux sans aucune cohérence. Edward revint ensuite avec un de ses faux sourires, commençant une danse avec moi sous le regard admiratif de presque tout le monde. Décidément, je suis vraiment à ma place dans ce monde parfait. Il ne devait y avoir que moi, Isabella Swan. La plus éclatante des roses blanches parmi les ronces.

- Au mariage !

- Au mariage !

Je leur souris à tous puis me détourna vers Edward, pinçant les lèvres en voyant qu'il regardait tristement vers la falaise. Mais il pouvait pas l'oublier, juste un petit moment dans la journée ? C'était trop lui demander ? Idiot. Accélérant les rythmes de nos pas, je le ramenais un peu dans notre monde, lui faisant un sourire éclatant qu'il me rendit en se penchant pour m'embrasser.

**OoO**

Pov/Jacob:

Comment avait il pût me faire ça ? Il m'avait promis qu'il n'y avait que moi dans son cœur mais a priori c'était faux. Pourquoi ai-je été aussi idiot ? Lui donner ma virginité, erreur. Croire en son amour, naïveté. M'attacher à lui, acte stupide au possible.

J'essuyais d'un revers de bras les larmes qui dévalaient mes joues halées. Mon premier chagrin d'amour après Bella. Il m'avait brisé le cœur comme si je n'avais été qu'un simple jouet. J'avais tellement envie de le frapper, de le tabasser, lui arracher son fichu sourire. Un rêve, tout ceci n'avait été qu'une illusion stupide. Un mensonge de plus pour ce connard.

Je poussais un nouveau cri de désespoir et je pus voir Carlisle et Esmée me courir après. Je décidais de les attendre, posant mon derrière sur le sol en reprenant forme humaine. Ils me regardèrent avec ce regard plein de pitié et d'amour. Comment pouvait on aimer un monstre comme moi ?

- Jacob, écoute nous s'il te plaît. On veut juste te parler un peu.

- Je-Je... Il-Il m'a men-menti...

Je me jetais dans leurs bras en pleurant de désespoir. Il m'avait trahi. Les deux vampires caressèrent mes cheveux en essayant de me calmer. Mais je n'y arrivait pas. Les larmes continuaient de couler abondamment quand je pensais à son mensonge. Parce que oui, son amour n'était qu'un énorme mensonge. Une énormité à laquelle j'avais crue comme un naïf.

- Écoute Jacob. Nous sommes au courant pour ta liaison avec Edward et nous n'approuvons en aucun cas son choix. Bella est quelqu'un de mauvais et toi, tu es une bonne personne Jacob. Nous comprenons tous ta douleur. Tu as perdu Jasper et maintenant, Edward te brise le cœur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi Jacob ?

- Il ne m'aime pas...

Les deux vampires se regardèrent et poussèrent un soupir. Ils déposèrent tout deux un baiser sur mon front et me dirent qu'ils chercheraient une explication logique à tout cela. Puis ils disparurent. Je me restais dans l'herbe pendant un temps que je ne pus définir. Puis je me levais, courant jusqu'à la Push pour faire mes bagages. Je fourrais toutes mes affaires dans deux gros sacs et une valise. Sam saurait s'occuper de papa. J'écrivais tout de même une petite lettre à mon paternel. J'appelais un ami pour organiser mon arrivée. Puis je courais jusqu'au bord d'une route très fréquentée. Heureusement pour moi, on me pris quelques minutes après que je sois arrivé. Une camionneuse qui avait l'air assez sympa.

- Salut p'tit gars. T'vas où comme ça ?

- À un aéroport, n'importe lequel s'il vous plait.

- Hey... Ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien toi.

- Rien, je... C'est juste que mon petit ami c'est marié.

- Avec une fille c'est ça ?

- Ouais, je ne veux plus le voir. Il m'a menti. Je ne lui ait rien dit à propos de mon départ, au moins il me laissera tranquille.

- Comment elle s'appelle la vipère qui te la pris au juste ?

- Isabella Swan.

- La fille de Charlie Swan ? Cette pute ?!

- Vous la connaissez ?

- Un peu que je la connais ! Elle a brisé le cœur de mes deux fils.

- La salope...

Je me tus en hochant de la tête à chaque fois qu'elle parlait. Bella était un monstre. Puis nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport. Je la saluais et partais acheter mon billet. Le premier vol était pour Paris et je me dis que ce serait bien, Paris... Mais trêve de réflexion. Je posais mes bagages à l'embarquement, passais les contrôles et montais dans l'avion. Enfin... J'étais libre.

**OoO**

Je descendis de l'avion une dizaine d'heure plus tard, m'étirant durant quelques secondes. La France. Un ciel gris, des gens qui font la gueule. Bon, heureusement j'étais dans le plus beau terminal parce qu'en voyant celui d'en face, j'étais à deux doigts de vomir. Je m'empressais de récupérer mes bagages et montais dans un taxi. Heureusement, j'avais un vieux pote en France qui m'accueillerait comme prévu. Poussant un douloureux soupir, j'arrivais devant chez lui et sonnait à sa porte.

- Jacob, ça va ?

- Non Lois, non.

Il me fit un triste sourire et me pris la main pour m'emmener dans le salon. Je laissais tomber mes sacs, m'installais à ses côtés en lui racontant mes malheurs. Le blond me caressais la tête. Doucement en compatissant. Il tremblait en me murmurant que ce connard ne me méritais pas et je ne cessais de me répéter qu'il avait raison.

- Jacob, je vais te trouver un appart pour que tu t'installe. Ne retourne pas là-bas, sauf pour voir ta famille.

- Tu as raison. Merci Lois... Merci.

**OoO**

Pov/Edward:

Qu'ai je fais ? Moi même je ne trouvais aucune réponse à ça. Son cri restait gravé dans ma mémoire, comme si, il ne voulait jamais partir et me rappeler chaque jour la douleur que je lui ait infligé. Celle qu'il a ressenti au moment où j'ai dit oui. Même quand je suis allé le voir, il ne voulait pas me parler, je n'étais qu'un monstre qui ne méritait même pas qu'il m'aime. Car nous nous étions avoué notre amour quelques jours plus tôt. Je lui avait dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur et il m'avait patiemment écouté. Il m'avait ensuite raconté ce qui le pesait et j'avais écouté.

- Edward, viens te baigner avec moi !

- J'arrive Bella.

Maintenant, j'étais dans une jolie petite île pour mon voyage de noces avec Bella. Elle était au paradis et moi en enfer. Je comprenais toute sa souffrance. C'était lui que j'aurais dût suivre, pas elle. Bella m'appelle de nouveau et je fus bien obligé d'aller la rejoindre dans l'eau alors que l'image de Jacob persistait dans mon esprit.

Elle se jeta sur moi dès que je fus dans l'eau. Ses lèvres se collant aux miennes alors que je me retenais de grimacer. C'était à moi de la mordre, je devais le faire maintenant.

- Isabella. Je peux te mordre maintenant ?

- Oh Edward... Depuis le temps que j'attends ça, bien sur que tu peux !

Je me ruais sur elle, avalant son sang jusqu'à ce que je juge qu'elle allait devenir une vampire. Son sang n'était même pas bon. Il avait un goût de vinaigre trop vieux. Elle tressaillit et hurla de douleur alors que je la regardais, c'était presque fait. Bella poussa un dernier avant de se reprendre, posant ses deux mains sur son ventre rond.

- Hello Edward, I'm Isabella Marie Cullen, your new wife !

- Tu es magnifique Bella.

- Merci.

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassa tendrement. J'allais devoir supporter ses pulsions toute la nuit et dieu sait à quel point je n'en avait pas envie.

**OoO**

Enfin de retour. On était parti deux semaines et je crois bien que c'était les deux pires semaines de toute ma vie. Isabella se jeta dans les bras d'Alice dès l'arrivée, en même temps il n'y avait QUE Alice. Ma famille ne voulait plus nous voir. Ils ne l'avaient pas dit mais ils me l'avait fait comprendre.

- Alors Edward ? C'était bien ?

- Merveilleux !

- Super, on vous a préparez une chambre avec Esmée.

- Merci Alice ! Dis moi, tu sais où est Jacob ?

- Non. Il a disparut. _Et c'est bien fait pour toi_

Je poussais un long et douloureux soupir, si seulement je pouvais lui donner une baffe, mais elle aurait tout prévu encore une fois. Jacob avait donc disparu, je suis sur que c'est ma faute. Pfiou... Je suis vraiment dans la merde.

**OoO**

Pov/Jacob:

Un mois que j'étais parti. Un mois que ma vie rayonnait. Un mois que j'essayais de l'oublier. Un mois que je me cachais derrière un masque et un moi que je pleurais chaque soir en pensant à lui et sa "femme". Bon, je ne suis pas rester allonger sur mon parquet pendant un mois, je suis devenu champion de skate d'Europe. C'est un super titre en plus de celui de l'homme le plus sexy du monde. J'étais comme même fier de moi, d'ailleurs, je devais préparée ma nouvelle chorée, j'avais choisi le morceau, il ne me restait plus qu'à caler les mouvements dessus. Ça n'allait pas être simple, en plus avec Jun {qui m'avait rejoins après avoir prévenu le réalisateur qu'on avait besoin de vacances tout les deux} et Lois qui se foutaient de moi quand je tombais. Ils verront quand je leur balancerait un sceau d'eau sur eux.

- Jacob, arrête de torniturer l'esprit et vient avec nous !

- Ouais, ouais ! J'arrive ! Je range mon skate.

- Okay, mais si t'as pas ramener ton joli petit cul dans les trente secondes, tu finiras entre Jun et moi ce soir !

- AH NON !

Je me dépêchais de ranger mon skate et allait voir mon cher et tendre ami. Ce sale petit *****, il avait même pas encore fait le repas. Je grondais en le regardant se marrer, connard va !

- Oh toi...

- Oui moi ?

- T'ES MORT !

- Hahahahaha !

**OoO**

Ce soir, j'avais décidé de me trouver un mec avec qui baiser. Donc, rien de mieux qu'une boîte n'est ce pas ? Sauf que, une fois devant, tout mes souvenirs me revinrent d'un coup. Je serrais les poings alors que le videur me laissais entrer, j'étais comme même un membre du manoir play boy et le champion d'Europe de skate {Ndla: Il en est fier en plus}. La soirée battait son plein, encore une fois, il y avait des cages suspendues au dessus du vide, ah ces cages... Oh et puis merde, je suis célibataire maintenant, je fais ce que je veux de mon corps et de ma vie !

J'avançais donc jusqu'à la cage, posant mon t-shirt blanc, mon pantalon rouge et ma veste noire à l'accueil du truc. Ils me prirent aussi mes chaussures et je montais avec une bonne dizaine de personnes dans la même tenue que moi. L'un d'eux se colla contre moi dès que la cage fut stabilisée, ses lèvres se collant à mon oreille.

- Je m'appelle Neo et je te trouve très, très sexy...

- Jacob, enchanté jolies fesses.

Il me donna une petite fessée et se mît à bouger son bassin contre le mien, m'excitant encore plus. Je passa mes doigts dans ses cheveux, capturaient ses lèvres et me collais contre la vitre.

- Jacob, toi, moi, lit, maintenant.

Je me mordis la lèvre et attendit patiemment que l'attraction descende pour me rhabiller et courir avec lui jusqu'à son petit duplex. Nous descendîmes les escaliers qui menait à l'étage sous terrain, nous enfermant dans sa chambre alors que son coloc hurlait contre nous deux. Je lui fit un sourire timide alors qu'il glissait sa tête dans mon cou. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur ma peau avec une douceur que seul Jasper m'avait fait connaître.

- Ah... Neo.

Il remonta ses lèvres jusqu'à mon lobe, le mordillant doucement en me faisant un peu plus gémir qu'à l'accoutumée. Ses mains descendaient lentement dans mon dos, sûrement pour s'y glisser ensuite dans mon boxer. Bingo ! Je bougeais un peu contre lui en gémissant de plaisir alors que lui grognait. C'était adorable comme petit grognement. Mais... Est ce sur je pouvais coucher avec lui si j'étais déjà imprégné ? De toute façon, ce n'est pas ma première fois alors que ma morale et ma conscience aille se faire mettre ! {MdJacob: Non mais je rêve è.é On l'aide et il nous abandonne pour le premier beau gosse qui passe !

CdJacob: Laisse tomber morale et vient t'amuser avec moi 8D !}

- Jacob, tu es sur que tu veux le faire avec moi ?

- Oui... Tu seras doux ?

- Bien sur.

Il écrasa ses douces lèvres sur les miennes, quémandant avec sa langue l'entrée que je lui offrit avec plaisir. Putain, mais c'est fou ce qu'il embrasse bien ! Je gémis contre ses lèvres tandis qu'il sortait sa queue et la mienne pour les frotter l'une contre l'autre. Ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour qu'il y glisse ce qu'il voulait. Je rougis un peu et le poussa sur le lit, écartant ses cuisses et masturbant son membre. Neo rejeta la tête en arrière, me suppliant de continuer. Je suçais un peu son gland avant d'avaler sa verge, faisant de longs va et viens dessus.

- Oh putain !

Il caressa mes cheveux, les agrippant parfois pour me forcer à faire une gorge profonde. Soudain, je sentis ma bouche se remplir. Il avait jouit plutôt vite. J'avalais tout, léchant ensuite mes lèvres en le regardant avec un air gourmand.

- Tu as bon goût Neo.

- Et toi tu es très doué Jacob.

Je lui souris et me levais, me mettais au dessus de lui pour commencer à me préparer sous ses yeux. Je mis mes doigts dans ma bouche, les suçant avant d'en introduire un dans mon antre, poussant un petit gémissement obscène. Me mordant la lèvre, je regardais mon amant avec intérêt, lui étant émerveillé vu son expression. J'en insérais un deuxième pour faire quelques mouvements de ciseaux avant d'en insérer deux autres et de les bouger lentement en moi. Il gémit et rejeta la tête en arrière à nouveau, sa queue touchant un peu mon derrière.

- Alors Neo, tu vas me la mettre maintenant ?

Il réagit tout de suite, arrachant mes vêtements et enlevant mes doigts pour me pénétrer d'un coup. Je poussa un long gémissement de douleur et laissait une larme coulée sur ma joue. Neo prit un petit air attristé et me lécha la joue. Il attendait que je lui fasse signé que j'étais prêt. Donnant deux petits coups de bassin sur lui, je le lui donnais alors qu'il capturait mes lèvres en bougeant son bassin. Neo faisait de profonds va et viens en moi, nous faisant gémir pendant que nous montions tout deux au septième ciel. Il me retourna ensuite, pilonnant ma prostate avec un entrain peu commun. Putain... C'est si bon. Je sentis son torse glacé sur mon dos et sa main sur mon membre. Ah le petit con ! Il fit quelque mouvement de poignet, me rendant faible.

- Neo... Je-je vais...

Je poussais un cri alors que j'explosais dans sa main. Il sourit et donna encore quelques coups de bassins avant de jouir en moi, heureux.

- Mon dieu Jacob... Tu voudrais pas revenir me voir, dans deux jours ?

- Ou-oui... Ah...

Neo se retira de moi, souriant en voyant son sperme coulé sur mes cuisses. Je me glissais sous les draps, me collant contre lui alors qu'il caressait mes longs cheveux. J'aimais sa douceur. Ses caresses doucereuses et lancinantes dans le bas de mon dos. Posant mon menton sur son épaule, je soufflais sur son cou pour le chatouiller un peu, ce petit coquin.

- Jacob, dors maintenant. Tu me taquineras demain !

- Bonne nuit alors.

- *soupir* Bonne nuit mon grand.

- VOS GUEULES !

Je ris un peu avec Neo qui me lança un regard tendre. C'était agréable, cette sensation d'être aimé plus que de nature. Finalement, j'aurais dût venir ici avant, ça aurait été mieux et j'aurais pût me donner entièrement à quelqu'un. Mais bon, j'en ai marre de réfléchir. Cerveau, au dodo maintenant ! Demain sera un jour meilleur.

**OoO**

Pov/Bella:

- QUOI ?!

J'avais hurlé mais tant pis. C'était normal que je hurle. Edward venait de m'annoncer qu'il avait couché avec Jacob, cette sale petite merde. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il avait disparu depuis un mois. Mais heureusement, Alice m'a dit où il se terrait ce sale rat. Les magazines d'Emmet sont pas si inutiles que ça enfaite. Carlisle débarqua d'un coup, attrapant Edward par les cheveux et le balançant dans le mur comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

- Edward ! Ça ne t'a pas suffit de le briser avec ton mariage ! Il a fallut que tu couche avec lui en plus ! Est ce que c'était nécessaire ?! EST CE QUE C'ÉTAIT NÉCESSAIRE PUTAIN DE MERDE ?!

Edward avait peur comme les autres, c'était la première fois que Carlisle perdait son sang froid. Il s'approcha d'Edward qui était encastré dans le mur et le tira de là pour le poser par terre avec violence. Mon époux tremblait, il n'osait même pas regarder son père. Esmée arriva en courant, prenant la main d'Edward pour le forcer à se lever et à l'emmener dans la chambre.

- Putain...

- Carlisle ? Ça va ?

- Désolé Rosalie, j'ai perdu mon sang froid. Mais il va trop loin avec Jacob.

- Je suis d'accord. D'abord il vit avec elle alors qu'il sait pertinemment que les sentiments que lui porte Jacob ne sont pas qu'amicaux, ensuite il l'engrosse, il se marie avec cette trainée et il couche avec Jacob juste avant son mariage. Je lui aurais arraché la tête si j'avais été Jacob.

- Rosalie, il ne mérite pas l'amour de Jacob, mais si il l'aime c'est qu'il y a une raison.

- Non Carlisle, non. Jacob est forcé d'aimer Edward. FORCÉ.

- Oh mon dieu... Ne me dis pas que...

- Si.

- Alors comme ça ce sale clé-

- TA GUEULE !

Emmet, Rosalie et Carlisle l'avait crié. Je restais droite comme un piquet, interdite. De quel droit me parlaient ils comme ça ? Jacob était imprégné d'Edward, c'était l'une des plus mauvaises nouvelles de la journée. Je pinçais l'arrête de mon nez et soufflais. Bande de con. Je marchais jusqu'à Edward, écrasant son ventre sous mes talons.

- Toi, moi, chambre, discussion, maintenant.

Il ne broncha pas et me suivis sagement jusque dans la chambre. J'allais lui passer le savon de sa vie, le forcer à faire quelques valises et le traîner en France pour lui montrer que son amant est devenu une trainée de bas étages sur lequel on crache des insultes.

**OoO**

Pour ce Pov, nous vous conseillons, moi et les dix milliards de personnes présentes dans mon esprit, d'écouter In the city de Kevin Rudolf. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Pov/Narrateur:

Il arriva, roulant lentement durant quelques secondes avant que le spectacle commence réellement. Sur la big, il enchaîna les triples saltos et les vrilles, faisant des Monkey Jump*, des Drumps*, des Arcanes*, des mouvements fluides et souples. Jacob éblouissait la salle. Il dansait presque avec le skate. Après une petite grimace toute mignonne, il redescendit en faisant des souplesses arrières, suivant les mouvements de son skate. Il se remit ensuite sur pied, accéléra pour faire une ligne droite qu'il réussit avec brio. Jacob s'arrêta un court instant et partit. Comme une flèche. Il fit s'arrêter son skate au dessus du vide et se mît sur un doigt, tournoyant lentement en descendant tout aussi lentement. Il avait trouvé un moyen de jouer avec la gravité et s'en servait. Ses mains glissèrent sur son corps avant que les balles passent juste à côté de lui, écrivant son nom dans la vitre derrière lui. Tous les spectateurs applaudirent alors que la note tombait. Un sans faute. Jacob obtint un 20/20 et se dépêcha de saluer la foule, déguerpissant le plus vite possible par la suite. Il laissa un petit mot sur la table du jury :

Si jamais j'ai gagné, donnez ma coupe au second, je ne veux ni coupe ni fric. Juste le plaisir de me savoir roi. Sur ce, au revoir messieurs et mesdames du jury.

Jacob se déshabilla dans les vestiaires, enfilant des vêtements de ville pour passer inaperçu, son skate recouvert d'un léger voile noir. Il mît ses rolliers et roula le plus vite qu'il pût jusqu'à son appartement, entrant sans trop de difficulté. Le loup poussa un soupir de soulagement, enlevant son manteau, sa chemise et son débardeur. Il arracha son pantalon, s'éventa le poitrail et alla boire un peu de lait. Neo entra un peu plus tard, il lui avait donné un double de clé et son adresse pour qu'ils se voient plus régulièrement.

- Coucou mon beau ! S'exclama Neo en pénétrant dans la petite cuisine de son amant.

- Et toi mon cher ? Ta fille est là ?

- Non, elle arrive.

- Hmm... Pas de sexe cet après midi donc ?

- Non mon grand, mais on t'a vu à la télé. C'était magnifique et... Original.

Jacob écrasa ses lèvres contre celles du brun alors que ce dernier faisait glisser ses mains dans son dos. Ils gémirent le prénom de l'autre à l'unisson puis se séparèrent, l'air manquant. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant de se tourner vers une petite blonde adorable. Elle sourit en voyant son papa et son petit ami, se jetant dans leurs bras avec un grand sourire innocent.

- Je me suis trouver un job.

- Quoi comme job ?

- PDG dans une grande entreprise, ça à l'air pas mal. Et puis c'est bien payé. Je vais pas faire de chichi vu que j'ai refusé la prime de la compétition.

- Fallait accepter Jacob, fallait accepter.

- Je sais, mais j'avais pas envie.

- Tu l'as laissée à un autre sûrement plus démuni que toi, tu es généreux Jacob, c'est bien.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau puis commencèrent à faire un peu de cuisine pour la petite princesse. Jacob la fit manger devant un dessin animé et faisait aussi manger le papa. Ils avaient l'impression d'être une vraie petite famille mais n'en était pas une. Pas encore.

**OoO**

Il ne comprenait pas comment il c'était retrouvé ici. À Paris en face d'un appartement où il devait regarder Jacob se faire baiser par un mec qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le loup avait l'air heureux sans lui, sans Edward Cullen. Il était contre la fenêtre, à fixer son loup et cet être s'embrasser et vivre une sorte d'idylle. Sur leur petit nuage, ils semblaient aller si bien.

- Mon amour... Tu as bien surveiller le chien aujourd'hui ?

- Oui... Il est toujours avec cet humain. Je crois qu'ils baisent maintenant.

- Parfait. On va aller se taper l'incruste.

Edward écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Sa femme étaient vraiment un monstre sans nom. Comment pouvait elle vouloir tant de mal à Jacob juste parce qu'il était amoureux ? Il ne comprenait. Résigné, il la suivit en jetant un dernier regard au deux amants sur le plan de travail. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce que c'était, de voir son âme sœur s'éloigner petit à petit. Edward poussa un long soupir, enfilant ses Rangers et son manteau beige par dessus son gros pull blanc. Il rajusta son jean, se recoiffa légèrement, humidifia ses lèvres et suivit docilement sa femme.

- Tu penses qu'ils ont finit ?

- Pas encore mais presque vu l'endurance de Jacob.

- Parfait.

Sa sœur sourit en descendant et tapant le code de l'immeuble avant d'entrer. Ils croisèrent Neo qui descendait en courant, encore une trace de morsure dans le cou. Bella et Alice le dévisagèrent alors qu'Edward lui lança un faible bonjour accompagné d'un simple bonjour que le brun lui rendit. Ils étaient adorables tout les deux. Les deux femmes avaient continuée leur petite marche sans faire attention à Edward qui ne pût que demander.

- Est ce que Jacob va bien ?

Neo s'arrêta et le regarda dans les yeux, son regard se faisant désolé. Il secoua la tête et remonta quelques marches en faisant signe à l'inconnu de s'asseoir

- Non, Jacob ne va pas bien. Vous êtes Edward n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est bien ça.

- Il vous aime. Mais il m'aime aussi. Jacob m'a tout raconté à votre sujet, ce que vous êtes, ce qu'il est, ce qui lui est arrivé. Enfin bref, vous lui manquez beaucoup. Il m'a dit que votre femme était un-

- EDWARD !

- Un monstre ? OUI J'ARRIVE !

- Exact, bon je vous laisse, je dois aller chercher ma fille. Bonne chance.

- Merci, à bientôt j'espère.

- Vous savez où me trouver.

Ils se sourirent puis partirent chacun dans une direction différente. Neo vers sa fille et Edward vers sa femme. Quand il arriva, Bella lui fit un peu la leçon puis essaya de se calmer avant de sonner. Ils entendirent les bruits de pas de Jacob, une chute et une injure être prononcé avant qu'il ouvre la porte et tente de la refermer. Edward posa une main sur la porte et força le loup à l'ouvrir. Une fois qu'ils furent tous entré, Jacob s'assit en face d'eux et grogna.

- Bonjour Jacob.

- .connasse.

Il jeta un regard noir à Bella et Alice avant de se lever et d'aller faire du thé. Le loup tendit une tasse à Edward et avala le sien d'un trait. Edward lui fit un doux baiser sur la joue pour le calmer alors que Bella s'indignait littéralement.

- Bon d'accord, je serais plus courtois avec tes amies Edward.

- Merci Jacob.

Le loup sourit et se colla contre Edward, poussant de petits grognement de plaisir en le sentant le gratter sous le menton. Les deux hommes se regardèrent tendrement puis se câlinèrent, oubliant Alice et Bella.

- Herm. Jacob, nous étions venu ici pour t'inviter à Forks pour la naissance de notre enfant à Edward et moi.

Le brun jeta un regard noir au vampire et se leva pour s'éloigner de lui, tournant la tête. Jacob jura, disparaissant un court instant du champ de vision des trois vampires avant de réapparaître. Il tenait dans sa main un couteau de cuisine. Le loup grogna une fois avant de l'enfoncer dans la poitrine d'Edward, vie qu'il sache que ça ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Le brun se laissais faire sans broncher, comprenant son ex-amant qui visiblement n'était pas d'avis à le pardonner.

- Jacob...

- Non ! Ta gueule !

- Néo m'a dis que...

- SILENCE !

Edward s'enfonça lui même sur la pointe du couteau, serrant le jeune mannequin dans ses bras. Jacob poussa un douloureux geignement mais se laissa câliner, aimant le contact. Bella se racla la gorge. Le loup la fusilla du regard puis s'écarta de lui, se rasseyant.

- Je ne viendrais en aucun cas te voir donner naissance à un monstre. En priant pour que ce petit être ne soit pas comme sa mère.

- Au moins je peux offrir une descendance à mon amant.

- Et moi je peux faire sourire le mien.

Ils se toisèrent durant de longues minutes puis Bella céda et haussa les épaules. Elle lança un sourire mesquin à Jacob et posa ses mains sur son ventre rond.

- Alors Jacob, ça fait quoi d'être rejetté après une im-

- Ta gueule ! De toute façon quoi que tu fasse, il m'appartiendras un jour ! Son cœur, son être, tout !

- J'ai hâte de voir ça. Vraiment j'ai hâte.

Edward poussa un grognement sourd et se leva en emportant Jacob avec lui. Le loup geignît, se retrouvant seul dans la chambre avec son aimé. Les mains d'Edward se posèrent sur les hanches du jeune loup, sa tête se nichant dans son cou. Jacob sourit, caressant d'une main douce les cheveux d'Edward.

- Je t'en veux de l'avoir mise en cloque Edward. Tu devrais ne t'inquiéter que de mon sort.

- Jacob...

- Un jour peut-être, je te pardonnerais, mais pas maintenant. Je suis bien trop en colère.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé.

- Tu vas être papa, ne t'excuse pas. Juste... Éduque ton gosse toi même, ne laisse pas Bella s'en approcher, je ne veux pas qu'il ou elle devienne une ordure comme ta femme.

- Je sais, je ferais de mon mieux.

Ils se scrutèrent un court instant puis décidèrent de se parler un peu.

- Edward, je crois que tu sais ce qui se passe entre nous n'est ce pas ?

- Oui. Tu t'es... Imprégné sur moi. On ne peut rien faire contre ça ?

- Non.

- Tu sais que je n'ai rien contre toi, c'est juste que... Tu es un homme et moi aussi.

- Je ne te savais pas si coincé Edward.

- Hey ! Je suis né en 18éme siècle moi ! Pas au 20éme !

- Je sais... Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis sur que t'as jamais fait de chose plus coquines que la pénétration avec Bella.

- Hey ! Ma vie sexuelle ne regarde que moi !

- T'as jamais fait de bondage ou je sais pas, donnée de fessées à ta partenaire.

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de violent.

- Moi j'aime bien les fessées, et puis j'aime bien qu'on me couvre de crème chantilly et qu'on me lèche... Après je fais une fellation à mon parte-

Edward plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de son amant, glissant sa langue froide dans la bouche chaude de Jacob. Ils frissonnèrent l'un contre l'autre tandis que le ballet érotique de leurs langues se poursuivait. Les mains du vampire descendirent le long du dos nu de Jacob. -Clic-. Des gémissements s'échappaient de leurs lèvres, le loup perdait vite pied, puis ils séparèrent leurs lèvres, se regardant alors que Edward venait mordiller le cou du louveteau. -Clic-.

- Elles sont à côté. On ne doit pas...

- Tu ne m'aime pas Jacob ?

- Si mais...

Edward se décolla de Jacob, lui jetant un regard plein de regret avant de s'enfuir par la porte, bientôt suivit par le loup qui ne voulait pas le voir fuir. Jacob lui hurla de revenir, mais il n'écoutait déjà plus. Bella et Alice sourirent en voyant le loup s'habiller et disparaître à la suite d'Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

CHERS LECTEURS ! Je suis aux regrets de vous annoncez que j'aurais vraiment un gros retard cette fois dût à la perte de tous les chapitres que j'avais écris et aussi de mon scénario, je suis vraiment désolée.

A BIENTOT


End file.
